lo que hace el amor
by bonesByB
Summary: bueno esto es el prencipio de una gran historia parker esta en peligro i bueno booth i brennan juntos leanlo fantastico dejen comentarios!
1. el accidente

_**Estos personajes i serie no son míos contienen a la canal FOX.**_

_**Este fic esta hecho por mi i BOOTH i BRENNAN están juntos i tienen una vida i una hija juntos. **_

_**Capitulo 1: El accidente**_

Booth y Brennan estaban en casa con Hodgins y Ángela (que acababan de llegar de su luna de miel y tenían ganas de ver a Christine).

Cuando de golpe Booth recibe una llamada, era Rebecca la madre de Parker, Parker había tenido un accidente, cuando Booth se entero se quedo sin habla, se quedo paralizado, se le cayó el teléfono después de colgar, Brennan se dio cuenta que algo sucedía (Christine estaba dormida en brazos de Ángela) entonces Brennan le susurro a Ángela "Quédate con Christine, un momento, me llevare a Booth al dormitorio", Ángela aceptó.

Brennan cogió del brazo a Booth i se lo llevo al dormitorio, Booth se dio cuenta que sin saber cómo estaba en el dormitorio de ambos.

Brennan se sentó a su lado en la cama, i le dijo:

-Booth, que ocurre?

-Me llamó Rebecca – dijo con desagrado- Parker tuvo un accidente i está en el hospital – dijo ya con lagrimas en sus ojos marones. Booth esperaba de Brennan un "tranquilo, Parker saldrá de esta" o algo por el estilo, pero a cambió de esto Brennan desapareció dejándolo por un instante solo, en el dormitorio. Booth vio dirigirse a Brennan hacia Ángela le susurro algo, después volvió con Booth i le hizo levantarse, Booth no entendía nada, Brennan le hizo ponerse la chaqueta i también se la puso ella, salieron de la casa, cuando ya estaban en el coche de Brennan, Booth salió del shock.

-A donde vamos?! Y Parker?! Tengo que ir a verlo! Donde esta Christine?!Ángela i Hodgins?!-pregunto nervioso.

-Tranquilo, vamos al hospital, a ver a Parker, ¿vale? Y Christine se queda con Ángela i Hodgins hasta que todo esto acabe…-Brennan fue interrumpida por Booth con su cara de sorpresa por lo que estaba escuchando

-Pero Huesos, tu deberías estar con Christine, yo debería irme a ver a Parker i te llamare si ocurre algo- Brennan le interrumpió- No, Booth, soy tu mujer si aun quieres casarte conmigo, i ahora me necesitas a tu lado, Parker es tu hijo…-Booth salto- ¿Cómo? ¿Has dicho mi mujer?

-Bueno se que no es momento, te lo quería comunicar cuando Ángela y Hodgins se hubieran ido i hubiéramos acostado a Christine, mientras estuviéramos haciendo el amor te diría que si, que aunque no crea en el matrimonio quiero estar contigo toda la vida aunque me hagas sufrir, aunque dentro de nada te enamores de una rubia que entienda tus bromas, pero te quiero, te amo…, bueno Booth ya hemos llegado al hospital- le dijo Brennan pero Booth no se dio cuenta lo que decía y se lanzo a darle un beso apasionado cuando de golpe Rebecca apareció por ahí.

-¿Vas a estar mucho tiempo así o iras al quirófano a ver a tu hijo que está entre la vida i la muerte? – dijo Rebecca histérica.

-Tranquila, ¿vale?- dijo Booth no tan triste como estaba antes – Haber,¿ qué demonios a pasado, Rebecca?- dijo enfadado.

-Estaba conmigo jugando, sonó el teléfono de casa i fui a cogerlo i cuando volví para jugar con Parker, me lo encontré en el suelo con un tiro en el estomago- dijo la madre, desesperada, ya estaban en la sala de espera, cuando de golpe salió el médico i dijo- ¿Familiares de Parker Booth?

Entonces Booth, Brennan i Rebecca se levantaron con prisa i Booth dijo- Soy el padre el agente Booth, la Dra. Brennan mi prometida- lo cual lo dijo con orgullo- i su madre Rebecca, ¿cómo esta Parker, Doctor?

-Bueno les voy a ser sincero, tiene pocas posibilidades de vivir, la bala dio en los pulmones i a perdido mucha sangre, pero estamos haciendo todo lo posible- el doctor se retiro, entonces Booth cayo rendido en el suelo, Brennan le ayudo a levantarse i lo sentó en la butaca de la sala, estaba destrozado, en su cara se reflejaba un dolor que no podía describir.

-Booth todo saldrá bien, si necesitan sangre, yo donare la sangre que haga falta, ¿vale?- dijo Brennan cogiendo el móvil-¿Dr. Suarez? Al habla la Dr. Brennan, necesito de su ayuda- Brennan le explico todo al doctor i acabo su conversación por decir- Gracias, le esperamos en el hospital general de WDC.- colgó, booth no savia de que iba la cosa. Entonces Brennan le dijo:

-Amor, tranquilo, el mejor doctor cirujano en esta especialidad esta de camino para aquí.

-¿Cómo?-dijo Booth confuso i con lágrimas de toda la cara.

-Sí, el Dr. Suarez es el mejor cirujano que conozco en todos Estados Unidos, le explique lo que ocurrió i me debe un favor así que ahora mismo esta cogiendo un helicóptero para operar a Parker, Booth, Parker se recuperara i lo tendréis en su casa corriendo otra vez i tu, amor, lo volverás a llevar al Jeffersonian, ¿vale?- dijo ella mirando los ojos de Booth destrozados con las lagrimas en los ojos de tristeza por estar en esa situación y de alegría por lo que Brennan le acababa de decir del Dr. Suarez i también por lo que dijo hace unas horas que aceptaba casarse con él.

-Gracias, Huesos, nos e que haría sin ti- dijo dándole un beso con dulzura, Brennan se separo de el i le dijo:

-No me las tienes que dar, hago esto porque tengo cierto aprecio hacia Parker hasta podría decir que lo quiero como un hijo, además tu eres mi futuro marido i quiero que sepas que haría cualquier cosa por ti, te amo i tú has hecho muchas cosas por mí, ahora me toca a mí, ¿no crees?

Booth sorprendido por lo que sus oídos acababan de escuchar le dio un beso suave i le dijo:

-Gracias por estar aquí a mi lado, gracias por querer a Parker como lo quieres, gracias por tener una maravillosa hija conmigo y gracias por querer casarte conmigo. De verdad Temperace Brennan te amo tal i como eres i nunca te dejare marchar, nunca escucha bien ¡NUNCA! Te hare sufrir- la beso con toda la fuerza que tenía en ese momento que no era mucha, pero por detrás de la Dra. Brennan apareció el Dr. Suarez que estaba rojo i con una respiración pausada cuando Brennan se dio cuenta de que Booth miraba a alguien por detrás de ella se giro i reconoció ese rostro cansado, era el Dr. Suarez entonces Brennan se levanto i dijo:

-Dr. Suarez, acompáñeme!- dijo con rapidez para no perder más tiempo de lo que habían perdido.

Brennan i Booth estaban ansiosos por que el doctor saliera i les diera alguna noticia, por otra parte Rebecca se fue a dormir a un motel de por ahí cerca Booth le dijo que si había una novedad le llamaría. Ángela llamo a Brennan para saber como iba la situación.

-Cariño, como esta Parker?- dijo ella impaciente por saber el estado del niño.

-Ange, aun estamos esperando no tenemos novedades, pero el Dr. Suarez sacara a Parker de esta, i ¿vosotros?

-Hah! Vale! Estamos bien tranquilos Christine acaba de comer i se acaba de quedar dormida en los brazos de Hodgins, es todo un padrazo jeje.- de golpe salió del quirófano el Dr. Suarez.

-Ange te llamo después que acaba de salir el doctor.- colgó.

-Doctor, como esta mi hijo?- pregunto Booth ansioso agarrando fuerte a Brennan de la mano

-Bueno, como usted me dijo fue difícil extraer la bala de los pulmones, pero se hijo está a salvo, lo tendrán en observación pero no hay de qué preocuparse perdió mucha sangre, pero tranquilo saldrá de esta.-dijo el doctor retirándose de la sala.

-Ves te lo dije, Parker está bien i mira yo no creo en la fe, pero tenía un presentimiento.- dijo Brennan besando a Booth aun sorprendido por la noticia.

Booth beso a Brennan como nunca la había besado i le dijo- Gracias Huesos, te amo- dijo dándole besos por todas partes de la cara, i ella le respondió con un beso en los labios, un beso muy apasionado i fugaz.

-Amor, sabes que estaría toda la vida besándote, pero tenemos que avisar a Rebecca i a Ángela que Parker está bien- dijo separándose de Booth.

-Tienes razón, pero lo que te espera de mi sesión de besos, mimos i mucho mas del Agente Booth, ¡no te libraras! Jaja- dijo Booth dándole un beso corto pero con dulzura.

Mientras Brennan llamo a Ángela, Booth llamo a Rebecca.

-Rebecca-dijo ella.

-Soy Booth, hay novedades.

-Dime como esta Parker- dijo ansiosa

-Está fuera de peligro..-Booth fue interrumpido

-Sabes voy para allí i me lo explicáis mejor. –Rebecca colgó dejando mudo a Booth.

-Muy bien Ange, nos vemos, adiós-dijo Brennan despidiéndose de Ángela.

-Rebecca viene para aquí, amor,-dijo abrazándola por detrás – y bueno con todo esto de Parker…me preguntaba yo…cuando querrás ser la mujer del Agente Especial del FBI Seeley Joseph Booth?- le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla. Ella se giro para poderle mirar en la cara con una gran sonrisa de ojera a oreja- Pues…-se quedo pensativa i Booth la miro con mala cara pensando que se había echado para atrás, ella savia porque ponía esa cara- Señor agente, que puedo hacer?-le pregunto con voz picarona- Me he enamorado de mi mejor amigo i me quiero casar con él, pero yo no quiero una boda a lo grande cree usted que a el le agradara la idea? Digo la de CA-SAR-NOS!!!-dijo ella.

-Pues doctora, a mi me han comentado que en el departamento del FBI el Agente Booth se ha vuelto loco por usted i que solo quiere que usted sea feliz junto a el i su familia- dijo Booth dándole un gran beso con pasión i amor a Brennan, en ese preciso momento Rebecca interrumpio ese gran momento que les agradava tanto a Booth i Brennan.

_**Continuara….**_


	2. la discusión i la declaración

**Disclainer:** "La discusión i la declaración" es un fanfic basado en la serie Bones. Booth, Brennan y el resto de los personajes mencionados son propiedad intelectual de su creador y de la cadena Fox. Yo no intento violar las leyes de copyright, ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto.

Espero que os guste.

_**Capitulo 2: La discusión i la declaración**_

-Bueno, i Parker?-dijo Rebecca ansiosa.

-Buenos días hehe!- dijo Brennan medio enfadada, no sabía cómo, pero Rebecca siempre llegaba en el momento más inoportuno.

-Como esta Parker!?!?!- dijo cogiéndola del brazo i gritando en medio del hospital, entonces Booth se metió por medio.

-Deja a mi mujer en paz! Suéltala!- le dijo el cogiendo a Brennan i poniéndola detrás suyo para protegerla de la madre de su hijo.

-Que haces Booth? Deberías proteger a la madre de tu hijo que esta hay dentro! No a esta golfa!- dijo llamando la atención de Brennan i Booth

-Como las has llamado ¿!?!?!- dijo Booth histérico

-GOLFA eso le he dicho- dijo Rebecca burlándose de ambos, entonces Booth se cabreo i saco su nueve milímetros que tenía en la espalda.

-Vuelve a repetir eso i te pego un tiro!- entonces un doctor entro a la sala i les dijo:

-Por favor señores cálmense que hay enfermos aquí i agente baje la pistola que no queremos otro herido de bala-dijo el doctor, Booth bajo el i le dijo al doctor:

-lo siento doctor perdí los estribos, pido mil disculpas- el doctor asintió i salió de la sala. Booth se giro para Brennan i le dio un beso i le dijo:

-Vamos, amor, esto no vale la pena, quiero ver a Parker- ella asintió i lo siguió por el pasillo, Rebecca les siguió i le dijo a Booth.

-No te permito que cojas a esta i te cases con ella!!- Booth se quedo perplejo entonces Brennan entro en acción.

-Como dices?-dijo casi riéndose- Que no le permites qué? Booth suéltame un momento- Booth la soltó pero la cogió de la mano- Haber Rebecca tu en la vida de Booth no representas nada solo eres cierta persona de la que se enamoro hace demasiado tiempo i que lo dejo escapar, que cuyo fruto de esa relación fue Parker solo eso, vale? Eres la madre de su hijo i no puedes decir que no le permites tal cosa porque además de casarnos, que nos casaremos eso tenlo por seguro, ya tenemos una hija en común i espero tener más- termino Brennan dejando a Booth i a Rebecca con los ojos en blanco, entonces Rebecca dijo:

- I quien te asegura a ti que Booth no se cansa de ti un día de estos i te deja para volver conmigo, porque esta por supuesto que tú no eres su tipo de mujer- dijo Rebecca con la victoria en su poder, i lo más duro es que Brennan savia que eso podía suceder, pero para sorpresa de Brennan, Booth la defendió i les dijo:

-Sabéis que esta discusión solo hay una verdad i os contare esa verdad, la verdad es que solo en mi vida me he enamorado de una sola persona i esa persona es Temperance Brennan, vale Rebecca? Cuando conocí a Brennan me di cuenta que era la mujer de mi vida i que nunca me enamore de ti- en ese preciso momento Brennan estaba mirando el suelo, Booth se dio cuenta de eso i le hizo subir la mirada, cuando la pudo subir Booth se puso delante de ella i dijo:

-Yo Seeley Joseph Booth, prometo que NUNCA te dejare, ni te abandonare, porque yo te amo Temperance i me da igual si antes no eras mi tipo de mujer porque como tú no crees en el destino, yo no creo en el tipo de mujeres, yo solo se que te amo i te quiero para toda la vida porque si hablamos de tipos tu eres mi tipo de mujer i yo, yo i solo te amo i nunca te abandonare- dijo Booth con la mano en la cara de Brennan .

Entonces acto seguido Rebecca dijo:

-Sí, si mucho decir que es tu mujer, mucha mujer pero seguro que no os llegáis a casar, porque Booth tu mucho decir, pero poco hacer- entonces Booth se giro hacia Rebecca i le lanzo una mirada asesina i dijo:

-Rebecca no me has dejado terminar…- Booth fue interrumpido por Brennan- Booth no tienes porque prometer más cosas yo creo en ti i se que tú me amas igual que yo, bueno igual no porque yo te amo con desesperación- entonces Booth dijo:

-No te voy a prometer nada- mientras le decía esas palabras se giro para ella i se arrodillo i continuo diciendo – Señorita Temperance Brennan, madre de una hija perfecta, futura madre de mis hijos i espero que sean muchísimos más, no te pido la eternidad porque no vivimos para siempre, pero lo que quiero preguntarte es….- entonces Rebecca dijo:

-Venga en serio vas hacer eso para darme celos?-Booth continuo como si nada_

-….lo que quiero preguntarte es si quieres ser la madre de mis próximos hijos, si quieres casarte conmigo, con Seeley Booth?- dijo sacando un anillo súper precioso de su bolsillo, entonces Brennan dijo girándose a Rebecca:

-Ya habíamos hablado de esto, sabes? Yo le dije que no quería casarme pero el insistió, e insistió….nunca se rindió, hasta que comprendí lo que era el matrimonio, i sabes yo no lo quiero perder como tú lo hiciste- Brennan se giro para Booth con un par de lágrimas i dijo:

-CLARO!! Que me quiero casar contigo, yo ya sé que me amas i me lo has demostrado teniendo esta hija que tenemos i tanto queremos- Brennan se arrodillo a la altura de Booth- Te repito CLARO que me voy a contigo i yo se que tu nunca me abandonaras, se que nos casaremos i que sea lo que quiera ser, si tú decides irte de mi lado yo lo aceptare porque eso significa que no eres feliz a mi lado i yo solo quiero que seas feliz- dijo Brennan, entonces Booth le puso el anillo de compromiso en el dedo i la beso con dulzura i pasión, Booth se separo un momento i le dijo:

-Nunca me iré de tu lado-i siguió besándola.

Rebecca estaba hay de pie con los ojos en blanco por lo que acababa de ver i le acababan de decir –Pero si lo decís en serio!!!- dijo sorprendida, ellos no le hacían caso estaban muy ocupados mirándose con esas miradas que a los dos les derretía, Rebecca dijo:

-Bueno…me habías llamado para decirme como se encuentra Parker- dijo ella más calmada.

A lo cual Booth contesto:

-Está fuera de peligro pero estará en observación porque ha perdido mucha sangre pero mañana le pondrán en una habitación normal- le dijo el sin apartar la mirada de Brennan ni un solo instante.

Pero los dos enamorados no sabían lo que les iba a esperar cuando su amiga Ángela se enterara que se iban a casar i ella no estaría delante cuando él se lo pidió i ella aceptó.

Al rato de estar mirándose envobados i haciendo manitas, Brennan se acordó de que tenia que llamar a Angela, cuando estaba marcando el numero de teléfono de su amiga escucho unos gritos por el fondo del pasillo del hospital lo que justamente escucho fue_** "VENGA HODGINS TENEMOS QUE BUSCAR A BREN I A BOOTH!" **_cuando Booth se dio cuenta salieron a la sala donde se encontraba Angela, Hodgins i su hija Chistine en brazos de su tio Hodgins, Rebecca hacia rato que se havia ido al moter a descansar, después de lo que havia vivido no quería volverlos a ver juntos.

-Angela!!!- dijo Brennan abrazandola- como esta la pequeña, os a dado mucha guera?

-No, tranquila la guerra te la voi a dar yo a ti!- dijo la morena.

-Porque?- dijo la rubia preocupada que supiera lo del compromiso.

-Porque!! Me havias dicho que me llamrias si havia noticias i no me llamaste- dijo Angela.

-Bueno Ange, en verdad te estaba llamando ahora para darte las noticias- dijo la rubia, cogiendo a Booth del brazp un poco nerviosa i sin que nadie se diera cuenta le susurro al agente _"le cuento ahora lo de la boda o se lo cuento despues"_el agente le susurro "_Amor, se va a enterrar tarde o temprano mejor que sea por nosotros i no por otras personas ya conoces a Angela, si se entera por otra persona…"_ ella asintió, i empezó a decirle lo que paso con Parker hasta que llego al tema de la boda que tanto temian los dos que se enterrara en esa situación.

-Bueno Ange, tengo otra noticia- empezó a decir la doctora.

-A si? Le paso algo a Parker no, no? Si me acabas de decir que esta bien, te pasa algo a ti o a Booth?Booth estais bien no?- interrumpio a su amiga.

-Angela estamos bien lo que Huesos quiere decirte es una notia buena- dijo Booth dabdole un beso en la mejilla, fue una señal de fuerza diciendo _"venga cariño tu puedes"._

-Bueno Angela, alla va , tomatelas como quieras heh! Bueno…joder es mas difícil de lo que me pensaba..haver…Booth i yo hemos decidido, mas bien me lo a pedido el a mi que bueno…-dijo ella con michos rodeos, Booth le dio fuerzas con un beso.

-Venga, cariño que no tengo todo el dia que tengo que dar de comer a tu pequeñita hija que empieza a tener sueño- dijo Angela metiéndole prisa a la doctora.

-Bueno Angela, Booth i yo,…bueno saves que, mira esto i lo entenderas- dijo Brennan enseñándole el anillo de compromiso que le dio Booth hace apenas unas horas i entonces Angela lo entendió todo su mejor amiga i su amigo se ivan a casar! Cuando salió del shok empezó a llorar de alegría(claro esta) i empzo a gritar i en ese preciso momento apareció Rebecca.

Bueno supongo que ya te han dicho que mi exmarido i esta zorra se vas a casar ¿no?- dijo riéndose, entonces Booth no aguanto mas i le dijo- Te vas a arrepentir de las cosas que le has dicho a MI MUJER!, cosa que tu nunca fuiste si te acuerdas!- dijo Booth acercándose mas a su futura mujer.

-I que me vas hacer? Si no tienes lo que se tiene que tener para ser un buen marido! I sino piensa porque te deje!- dijo Rebecca amenazando a Booth.

-Mira Booth dejala esta celosa de que hemos conseguido UNA FAMILIA cosa que ella nunca tendrá, vámonos lo único que va hacer será sacarte de tus casillas i haras algo que te arrepentiras- dijo Brennan cogiendo a Booth por el brazo i dándole un beso. Entonces cado uno se fue a sus respectivas casas Brennan i Booth se fueron a su departamento con su hija Christine, Angela i Hodgins a su casita i Rebecca al motel donde se alojava i se fue bastante cabreada , tenia una mirada que Booth havia visto antes en los sospechosos de asesinato la rabia, la furia…Pero no le dio importancia.

_**Continuara….**_

_**Espero que les alla gustado si tiene criticas o al contario les a gustado dejen sus comentarios pero tranquilos no parare de escribir siempre actualizare entre fin de semana.**_

_**Besos**_

_**(L) cuidaros!**_


	3. haré lo que sea por ti

**BUENO PUES AQUÍ OS DEJO EL CAP 3 QUE BUENO NO M EHA QUEDADO TAN BIEN COMO LOS OTROS POR FAVOR SI TENEIS IDEAS PARA CONTINUAR ESTO PONERLAR COMENTARLAS, POR FAVOR ESPERO QUE OS GUTE!**

CAPITULO 3:** HARE LO QUE SEA POR TI**

Habían pasado semanas, Parker ya estaba con su madre en su casa, Booth i Brennan estaban con los preparativos de la boda, los dos estaban muí emocionados, por otra parte Booth ya no trabajaba tanto igual Brennan decían que tenían que formar una familia (que eso solo se lo decían a sus amigos a los jefes les decían otra cosa).

Booth desde el accidente de Parker estaba más unido a él i pasaba más tiempo con él. Un día Parker le dijo muí preocupado a su padre:

-Papi, mama dice muchas cosas feas de Huesos, de Christine i de ti…-dijo asustado por la reacción de su padre pero Booth nunca reaccionaba mal delante de su hijo.

-¿I que dice? Bueno sabes que no me lo digas, sabes por qué? Porque todo lo que dice es mentira. Vale Parker?

-Vale papa, pero también me dice que no me dejara venir mas porque como tu te vas a casar con Huesos no me quieres mas i que solo quieres a Huesos i a mi hermanita. Dijo el pequeño llorando, cuando Booth escucho eso se le cayó el alma a los pies.

-Sabes que Parker? Tu siempre podrás estar conmigo, con Huesos i con tu hermanita porque nosotros te queremos mucho i somos tu familia. Vale campeón?

-Si papa, gracias yo también os quiero mucho!-dijo el niño abrazando a su padre secándose la lagrimas con la camisa de su padre.

Cuando Booth fue a dejar a Parker a la casa, se fue preocupado a su departamento, al lado de Brennan i su hija, el no savia como ni porque pero siempre que llegaba a su casa con su familia se le olvidaban todos los problemas si siempre que veía a su hija pensaba" Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida junto con tu madre i tu hermano, haber si se van a poner celosos je".

Brennan estaba en la ducha i cuando Booth se entero se desnudo i se metió dentro de la ducha con su futura mujer, ella sorprendida le pregunto:

-Como te fue con Parker?

-Pues bien como siempre, pero hay una cosa que me preocupa- dijo el.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo ella asustada

-Pues que dice que os quiere mucho i me voy a poner celoso-cuando le dijo eso se empezó a reír i empezó a besarla bajo el efecto del agua de la ducha.

-Hui, eso es un problema, porque Christine i yo nos hacemos querer muy deprisa i te podrás muí pero que muí celoso- dijo Brennan con voz juguetona. Entonces Booth continuo besándola cuando él se iba de la casa solo le echaba mucho de menos, demasiado.

-Porque siempre tienes la manía de que cuando estoy en la ducha te metes silenciosamente?-dijo Brennan que fue interrumpida por Booth.

-Porque? No te gusta que nos duchemos juntos?-dijo el desilusionado.

-NOO! No es que no me guste es que me encanta.-dijo ella.

-Pues si es ese caso… No has leído el periódico? Estamos en crisis el agua se malgasta i tu i yo somos de la ley i tenemos que ayudar, hay que ahorrar agua-dijo él, besándola por el cuello, Brennan se giro para poderle besar, ya que cada noche eso era una rutina. Pero a Brennan estaba preocupada por algo que no le podía esconder a Booth.

-Seely, tengo que contarte algo sobre Parker que me preocupa mucho.-dijo ella saliendo de la ducha para vestirse.

-Espera, no me digas que te ha contado lo de Rebecca- dijo el vistiéndose, i ella asintió.

-Booth me preocupa, no sé, todas esas cosas que dice…-dijo sentándose en la mesa para cenar.

-Bueno i que dice si te preocupa tanto?

-¿Que pasa Parker no te lo dijo?

-No le deje… no pensé que era tanto

-Pues es peor de lo que nos dijo en el hospital- dijo ella i siguió – Parker dice que Rebecca dice que hará todo lo posible para separarte de nosotras, que si no estás con ella no estarás con nadie más, y que si no lo logra será capaz de…de…- no pudo terminar la frase Brennan está muy afectada, Booth se levanto i la abrazo, la beso i le dijo:

-No pienses eso, ni por un momento, ¿vale? Ni a Christine, ni a ti, a nadie le va a pasar nada ¿vale? Yo estoy para protegeros, ¿te acuerdas de lo que te prometí en el hospital?- dijo el sacándole las lagrimas, ella al escucharlo dijo:

-Sí, se lo que dijiste, pero si te pasa algo, si…si te pasa lago i mueres yo muero contigo- confeso la mujer con miedo.

-Mira Huesos, yo te lo prometí, i no me va a pasar nada, tranquilízate, sabes que hare lo que haga falta por ti, por nuestra hija i por Parker.

-I bueno i si va a por ti de una manera que no sepas reaccionar?- dijo asustada.

-Como quieres que venga a por mí? – dijo poniendo mucha atención en el tema.

-Pues que si viene por ti pero a través de lo que más te duele tu familia,…-dijo ella sin fuerzas.

-Espera porque dices todo esto? Estas bien no tiene buena cara…

-Pues ahora que lo dices no me encuentro muí bien…-dijo con dificultad al respirar- Booth no puedo respirar….Booth..-dijo ella sin respiración, ya en el suelo inconsciente.

Booth cogió a Brennan i la llevo a urgencias.

La llevaron a la UVI para hacerle unos exámenes sanguíneos, etc., etc.

Booth estaba en el hospital con Christine en brazos dormida, llamo a Jared para decirle todo lo sucedido i que i se podía quedar con la niña un tiempo, Jared no se negó.

Pasaron 2 días i Brennan seguía igual, solo le habían quitado la máquina de respiración por suerte ya podía respirar por sí sola, los médicos le dijeron que estaba envenenada por un veneno, muí fuerte, pero que con fe podría salir de esta.

Booth estaba destrozado, la mujer que tanto amaba se estaba muriendo delante suyo i el no podía hacer nada, su Huesos esta enchufada a un montón de aparatos.

El doctor que llevaba el caso le dijo que la envenenaron i que podría morir en las próximas horas si no encontraba el antídoto.

-Bueno agente Booth, su mujer ha mejorado de estado, le hemos quitado el respirador pero aun no ha salido de peligro, en su sangre aun corre el veneno que se le ha inyectado, por cierto agente como demonios se le ha podido inyectar una cosa así a la doctora? Perdón no es de mi incumbencia solo le puedo decir que estamos haciendo todo lo posible para que su mujer salga de esta pero no le aseguro nada estas últimas horas serán cruciales para ella.-El doctor termino.

- Doctor si hay novedades me llama a este número- le dio la tarjeta i se marcho, fue a casa de Jared quería ver a su hija por primera vez que le paso eso a su Huesos, cuando estuvo en casa de Jared le conto todo lo que había pasado con Rebecca i con Brennan, Booth estaba destrozado mientas maldecía todo lo que había pasado, recibió una llamada.

-Agente Booth- dijo él, con rapidez.

-Agente soy el doctor- dijo el doctor-su mujer acaba de despertar i dice que necesita hablar con usted con urgencia.-termino de decir el doctor.

-Vale, gracias por llamar-colgó i se lo comunico a Jared i se fue pitando al hospital una vez allí fue directo a la habitación de Brennan, cuando la vio en esa cama se le partió el alma.

-Booth...-dijo ella susurrando, son dificultad al hablar.

-Amor, tranquila, saldrás de esta pero ahora no hables.-le dijo Booth poniendo se mano encima de la mano de Brennan- siento que pases por todo esto, i solo a unos meses de nuestra boda-dijo Booth arrepentido i con una sonrisa que tenia lágrimas por toda su cara.

-Booth, tú no tienes la culpa…pero se quien a sido…-dijo ella indecisa

-Quien ha sido Bren?-dijo el sorprendido

-Tengo dos personas en mente… te acuerdas lo que te comente de Rebecca?-dijo ella i ai Booth salto- Crees que fue ella?

-Sí, pero no es la única…también está la Sepulturera… acuérdate que nos quiere ver muertos a los dos...-Dijo Brennan asustada

-Pero si la Sepulturera está en la cárcel…

-No Booth, ella se escapo hace una semana…

-I por que no se me ha dicho nada?- dijo cabreado

-Booth…-dijo ella que savia que se iva a enfadar con ella por no haverselo dicho.

-Bueno vale, lo importante esque te recuperes vale?

-Vale... :)- dijo sonriendo.

-¿Pero i si es Rebecca? Parker podría estar en peligro…

-Booth ves a por Parker…- le dijo la rubia con ansiedad, pero en ese preciso momento le llamava el, cogió el teléfono i le dijo:

-Papi, mami esta muerta en la cocinaa vennnn para aquí ahí una señora i tengo mucho miedo!

Me tiene cogidooo papi!!!-le dijo Parker llorando entonces , le colgaron.

-Bren te tengo que dejar Parker esta en peligro…-dijo el cojiendo la puerta i yendo corriendo para la SUV.

Cuando Booth llego a casa de Parker i Rebecca, se encontró a Rebecca tirada en el suelo de la cocina i con un disparo en toda la yugular i dos notas en el mostrador.

Una nota no era de Rebecca porque no era su letra Booth supuso que era de la sepulturera, en esa nota decía:

_Si has encontrado a tu ex en el suelo ya sabras lo que quiero pero para que no me la juegues me llevo a tu hijo Parker i recuerda que se donde vives i se donde esta tu hija Christine tu hermano no es buen niñero savias?_

_Para darte mas facilidad te voi a decir lo que tienes que hacer te llamare tranquilo se tu nuemro de teléfono._

_Por ahora solo quiero que le des el antídoto a tu "futura mujer" para que veas lo que es sufrir._

_ Pd: EL ANTIDOTO ESTA EN LA ENCIMERA DE LA COCINA SEPULTURERA._

En la otra nota era de Rebecca que decía:

_**Booth si enuentras esto quiere decir que me has enontrado muerta en el suelo de la cocina, eso quiere decir que la seputlturera se ha enterado que te prefiero a ti antes de ser su alida para vengarse.**_

_**Solo te voi a deir que tengas uidado porque va a por ti i a por tu familia, omo yo he muerto todos los informes que la sepulturera ha encontrado se enviaran a esta direion: byb_**_

_**Es mejor que los ccojas i lo envias a donde lo tengas que enviar o morireis uno auno i no solo tu i tu familia sino todos tus amigos **_

_** REBECCA**_

Booth cuando leyó esas notas llamo a angela para que enviara a alguin para recoger el cuerpo.

Fue a por el antídoto i se lo llevo al dorctor.

Brennan iva mejorando cada minuto mas i mas hasta que se reupero del todo

Pero lo pero para ellos dos estaba por venir i no lo savian.

Booth le explico todo a Brennan, ella insistia que tenia que ir a buscar a Parker, pero el decía que la Sepulturera no le iva hacer daño, i que por eso se iva a quedar allí con ella, i le dijo:

-Brennan,pase lo que pase siempre te amare, no lo olvides, siempre- le dijo i la beso como nunca le havia besado.

Brennan sospechava que que algo ocurria pero no dijo nada

_**Continuara… **_

(Espero que les aya gustado lo peor esta por llegar dejen comentarios los prximos capítulos serán un piquito cortos no tengo inspiracion, danme ideas comentarios por favor son el alimento d los fics i d mi inspiración)

Hasta la próxima!

Besos!


	4. el muerdago

Capítulo 4: El muérdago

Entones Booth le susurro al oído "nunca me ire de tu lado" i después le dio un beso en la frente, mientras se dormía a su lado on un abrazo protector como a ellos les gustava dormir.

Booth se despertó a media tarde, pero no dejo de abrazarla, ella seguía dormida (*).

Brennan se despertó a las diez de la noche, a esa hora hace 4 años Booth i Brennan se dieron el segundo beso debajo el muérdago.

Booth, pensó algo que a Brennan le iba a encantar, por eso mando a alguien para que le trajera un muérdago, os explico como he dicho antes hacía 4 años que Brennan i Booth se dieron un beso debajo el muérdago i a Brennan le encanta esa fecha por ese preciso momento, así que trajeron un muérdago a Booth, Brennan aun estaba dormida, se lo colgaron , entonces Booth i Brennan se volvieron a quedar solos, se hicieron las diez, como dije antes , Brennan despertó, entonces ella le dijo a Booth:

-Booth, estas dormido?-

-He he…Si , me has despertado – dijo el haciéndose el dormido.

-Lo siento no quería…-dijo ella bajando la mirada.

-Pero da igual, vale la pena despertarse i tener a esta linda mujer a mi lado- dijo el subiéndole la mirada i dándole un beso con dulzura, cosa que él se aparto i dijo:

-Mierda, no te tenía que haber besado…

-Por qué?- dijo ella pensado que le olía el aliento…i no volvería a besarla en su vida

-Porque es trampa- dijo el mirando hacia arriba.

Cuando se dio cuenta del muérdago, Brennan sonrió i le volvió a besar..

(*Mientras Brennan dormía, Booth recibió una llamada…*)

_**Adelanto: Booth se aparto de su beso i le dijo:**_

_**-tenemos que hablar Temperace.**_

* * *

_**Bueno estos caps son mui cortos porque no tengo timpo pero en le finde semana os recompensare os lo prometo(L)**_


	5. el ultimo beso bajo el muerdago

Capitulo 5: El ultimo beso debajo el muerdago

Brennan sontio i le volvio a besa...

Booth con lastima se separo de Brennan i le dijo:

-Bones, tenemos que hablar- dijo con cierta dureza i tristeza que no le gustava a Brennan.

-Que pasa?- dijo ella preocupada.

-Pasa, que... como puede ser tan difícil, haver, Brennan.-dijo serio.

-Booth, me estas preocupando, dime que pasa – dijo ella mirándole a esos ojos de Booth temiéndose lo peor.

-Brennan, se que te lo prometi, pero te he fallado i si fallo ahora, te fallare mas veces- dijo Booth bajando la mirada, Brennan savia poe que camino iva i entonces lo callo besándolo.

-NO! Booth, no puedes dejarme sabes! Me lo prometiste, nos vamos a casar!

Entonces Brennan llorando ya, se abrazo a el mui fuerte. Pero Booth se resistio y se separo de ella, secándose las lagrimas que le caian por el dolor que le causava hacer eso, porque el no queria, estava dejando a la mujer de su vida a la mujer que amava la estava dejando le estava haciendo daño i eso el nunca se lo perdonaria.

-Mira Brennan-dijo serio- es mejor, que yo este lejos de ti y de...-le costo decir el nombre de su hija –nuetsra hija, por lo menos tenemos algo nuestro que nunca desaparecera- dijo el dándole el ultimo beso debajo el muerdago un 26 de diciembre.

El beso era sin fuerzas pero con amor estava dejando sola a la mujer que simpre quiso...

-Porque?-dijo ella, sin fuerzas.

-Tu necesitas a un hombre, que te proteja, nesitas a 8un hombre que vele por ti, i te asegure de verdad, que no dejara que te pase ni a ti i a nuestra hija nada, lo sineto, pero Brennan no lo olvides una cosa, yo te ame, te amo i te amara asta el fin de mis dias.

-Entonces si me amas porque me dejas!-dijo ella gritando.

-Brennan no me lo hagas mas difícil de lo que es, te quiero.- i esas fueron sus ultimas palabras hacia ella se dio la vuelta i se fue de la habitación.

Brennan se derrumbo no podia entender lo que acabava de ocurrir.

El padre de su hija, su futuro marido, su mejor amigo, su compañerode trabajo le acababa de dejar con las palabras en la boca

Bueno esto es lo unico que he podido actualizar podre actualizar los miércoles los jueves i los viernes x la mañana i si no os gusta pues os tendréis que aguntar jeeje

Que la intriga es mui buena! besoos!!!!


	6. la sepulturera, la llamada

**Capitulo 6: La sepulturera**

Pero Booth solo se había ido de la habitación, el estaba al otro lado de la puerta, cosa que recibió una llamada se puso histérico i nervioso i Brennan se dio cuenta por el tono de su voz, Brennan se acerco a la puerta. No podía escuchar la voz del otro lado del teléfono, pero si a Booth.

-Que quieres ahora? Ya he hecho lo que querías!- dijo triste, hubo una pausa i siguió – Brennan no me lo va a perdonar en su vida, por tu culpa, porque no la dejas en paz!- otra pausa.

-A los niños déjalos, no los toques! Como los toques te juro que…-otra pausa- Sepulturera como los toques te mato!- otra pausa – Mira, ya lo hice lo que querías a cambio de que dejes a todos los del Jeffersonian i a mi familia en paz, yo he cumplido, te toca a ti- entonces Brennan pudo escuchar la otra voz del teléfono – desde cuando la Sepulturera hace lo que dice a un agente del FBI- i por debajo de esa voz con victoria se escucho a Parker i a Christine i la Sepulturera dijo:

-Sabes como callar a estos bixos?!- dijo enfadada

Entonces Brennan salió de la habitación i le dijo a Booth que era porque tenían hambre.

Booth havia dicho a la Sepulturera lo que Brennan le havia dicho i colgó.

Booth le miro con una mirada de culpabilidad, Brennan estaba muy débil i cayo a sus brazos. Los médicos la cogieron i la trasladaron a otra habitación.

-Brennan esta bien, solo fue una bajada de tensión- dijo un doctor.

Booth estaba esperando a que Brennan despertara para explicarle lo sucedido.


	7. la explicacion

**Capitulo 7: la explicación **

Brennan despertó en medio de la madrugada, levanto la mirada i estaba sola en la habitación, no estaba Booth. El hombre que le merecía dar una explicacionpor todo lo ocurrido. De golpe entro una sombra, una sombra que se le hacia familiar, conocía esa sombra, pero por desgracia no era la sombra que ella esperaba, era Angela:

-Cariño, como estas?- dijo la amiga de la doctora preocupada.

-Ángela, sabes donde esta Booth- la doctora no contesto a la pregunta de su amiga- Dime donde esta Booth! – dijo perdiendo los nervios.

-Cariño, Booth está llamando a unos seguratas del FBI para que te protejan de la sepulturera-dijo Ángela explicándole lo sucedido.

-Dile esto i dile que no se moleste, se defenderme sola- mientras decía esas palabras le tiro a Angela el anillo de compromiso que le dio Booth a Brennan.

-Pero cariño,..-intento suavizar a Brennan.

-Que no Angela, dile que no lo quiero volver a ver- dijo enojada-

Pero en ese momento Booth entro en la habitación.

-Angela nos puedes dejar solos- dijo Booth destrozado por lo que acababa de escuchar, cuando Angela se fue, le dio el anillo que le tiro Brennan hace unos momentos.

-Bones..-el quiso explicarse pero Brennan no le dejo.

-Booth, no me importa, dejame en paz!- dijo tirándole un vaso que tenia en la mesita.

-Temperance! - dijo el esquivando el vaso.

-Nunca me has llamado asi- dijo deprimida i mas calmada.

-Amor, me vas a dejarte explicar?- dijo el hacercandose a ella, i dandole el anillo.

- No me llames asi, i no lo quiero has roto conmigo- dijo cruzada de brazos.

Booth le dejo el anillo donde se encontrava antes el vaso de agua.

-Quiero saber que demonios a pasado i ahora la verdad!- dijo ella exigiendole i el no esperava menos.

-Brennan, cuando estube contigo por ultima vez, me dijiste que fuera a ver a Parker cuando llegue a su casa me encontre a Rebecca muerta i havian dos notasnuna era de la sepulturera- le enseño la carta a Brennan- i la otra era de Rebecca- le enseño la otra nota-despues te cogi el antídoto i lo traje para que te lo dieran, ella savia que iva hacer lo que ella quisiera porque tiene a Parker i a Christine.- le dijo Booth tirandose al sofa que havia alli, destrozado- Nose como ella save todo lo qur hago, seguramente sabe que te lo estoi contando, bueno cuando traje el antídoto i nos quedamos dormidos i antes de que te despertaras tube una llamada, era ella, queria que te dejara… justamente me dijo" Hazle daño o tus hijos moriran i recuerda a ella no le digas nada" i me colgo-.

Entonces Brennan se levanto i se puso al lado de Booth i lo abrazo i le dijo- aunque aun sigo enfadada contigo, no me cuentes mas, ya se me el resto de la historia, Booth, pero havia muchas cosas que podiamos hacer, porque decidiste dejarme?- dijo ella serena.

-Porque, sin mi tarde o temprano podras seguir pero yo no soi capaz de quitarte lo que mas quieras, no puedo permitir que te quiten la unica hija que tienes- le dijo mirandole a los ojos con alguna lagrima que otra en la cara.

-Booth, lo que mas quiero eres tu i Christine es la prueba de ese amor, por eso solo juntos podremos salvar a Parker i a nuestra hija- le dijo ella secandole las lagrimas. Entonces Booth se giro completamente mirandola a ella i le abrazo i le dijo arrepentido:

-No se como he sido tan idiota de hacerte sufrir, lo sineto, espero que me puedas perdonar.

-Booth lo hiciste por tus hijos, pero no lop vuelvas hacer nunaca mas..- le dijo la doctora i se levanto para ir hacia la mesita que havia al lado de la cama, cogio un objeto i le dijo a Booth:

-Me lo pones?- dijo ella dandole el anillo de compromiso, el puso una cara de alegria se puso de rodillas i le puso el anillo en el dedo, acto seguido se levanto para besarla pero de repente sono la alarma de incendios, cuando ivan a salir se dieron cuenta que estavan encerrados en esa pequeña havitacion.

-La SEPULTURERA! - dijieron ambos, viendo que por los conductos de respiracion salía un humo toxico, la havitacion se llenava del humo muy rapido, no savian que hacer, las ventanas tambien estavan cerradas como con la puertas estavan cerradas por un candado de control remoto a distancia.


	8. gas toxico

Capitulo 8: Gas toxico

-Brennan, tápate con esto- le dijo Booth dándole la chaqueta.

-Booth i tu que?- le dijo ella dándole la chaqueta- Además este gas es muy toxico con una chaqueta no hacemos nada- dijo ella buscando algo para tapar la ventilación del gas. Brennan desesperada, no encontró nada, se volvía loca, seria la ultima vez que veria a Booth, seria la ultima vez que veria a toda la gente del Jeffersonian.

Booth se dio cuenta del estado de desesperación de Brennan i le dijo:

-Tranquila, Huesos, saldremos de esta, vale? I si no salimos de esta, estamos juntos en esto i te amor, no lo olvides, vale? Pero tranquila vamos a salir de esta, mira, cariño cuando salgamos de esta nos iremos al laboratorio si quieres limpiaremos unos huesos, despues nos iremos a casa i pediremos comida tailandesa i nos iremos a dormir abrazados, con nuetra hija, porque nos queremos saldremos de esta.-dijo Booth abrazandola, besandola, pero lo decia mas para el que para ella, no queria perderla- Ademas, Brennan, aun nos tenemos que casar, mira, te lo vuelvo a repetir, te quiero, te amo i no me separare de ti ni un milímetro- dijo besándola, muy fuerte, como nunca, la abrazo con fuerza.

Entonces Brennan al abrazar a Booth sintió la pistola de nueve milímetros que llevaba Booth siempre, entonces se la quito i disparo al cerrojo de control remoto, pero fue inútil solo lo daño pero no lo rompio porque Brennan no tenia buena puntería, entonces Booth se puso detrás para guiarla con el disparo volvio a disparar i el cerrojo se abrio i salieron corriendo sin respiracion de la havitacion hacia la salida como dos desesperados sin aire cogidos de la mano Booth cogio a Brennan para que no se quedara detrás.

Brennan estaba débil, no podia apenas correr, en un intento se cayo entonces Booth la cogio en brazos i la llevo a la salida, seria capaz de todo por salvar a la mujer que amaba.

Una vez fuera todo el mundo del hospital havia desaparecido, estavan confusos pero Brennan ya con mas fuerzas en el cuerpo encontro una nota de la sepulturera.

_BOOTH TE LO DIJE, TE DIJE QUE NO DIJIERAS NADA A TU DOCTORA, AHORA ATENEROS A LAS CONSECUENCIAS_

_SEPULTURERA_

_PD: espero que halláis aprovechado suficiente a vuestros hijos ._


	9. la valentia

Capitulo 9: La valentía

Al leer otra nota, se quedaron en blanco, Booth iva de un lado a otro, no savia como salvar a sus hijos, por otra parte Brennan estava derrumbada en le suelo, cuando Booth se dio cuenta del estado de su nobia, fue levantandola i la abrazo, entonces le dijo:

- Tranquila, cariño, saldremos de esta, podemos salvar a nuestros hijos.

-Booth, me gusta que seas optimista en estas ocasiones.- dijo llorando- pero hay que ser relaista y mas si se trata de nuestra familia.- dijo ella desanimada.

-Por eso, por que es nuestra familia, los sacaremos de esta. Venga, vamos a casa nos tenemos que canviar i ponernos a trabajar.

-Pero Booth, no podemos involucrar lo personal con el trabajo.

-Brennan, me da igual si no podemos involucrar nada, voi a encontrar a nuestros hijos con el FBI o sin el.

Mientras iban en la SUB, Brennan fue llamando a todo el mundo: Ángela, Cam, Hodgins…

I Booth por su lado iba todo envalado a su respectiva casa para canviarse.

Se ducharon, comieron algo rapido i se fueron a las oficinas del FBI.

Brennan i Booth llegaron envalados a la oficina del sub-director Harcker.

-Señor, tenemos que hablar.- dijo Booth entrando en la oficina.

Andrew no vio a la Dra. Brennan, entonces se cabreo con Booth.

-Agente Booth, no ve que estoi reunido!- dijo levantándose de su silla, Harcker estava reunido con el director del FBI.

-Perdone, sub-director, pero es mue importante.- dijo el mas tranquilo, mietras noto la mano de su nobia por la espalda.

Brennan entro con Booth en el despacho, Harcker al ver a Brennan dijo:

-Dra. Temperance, que hace usted aquí?- le pregunto el con la boca abierta, a Harcker aun le gustava Brennan por no decir que le encantava, siempre que la veia se quedava envovado.

-Estoi aquí por lo que quiere contarle Booth- dijo ella cogiendo fuerte a Booth. Harcker cedio i les dijo:

- Bien, sintese i diganme que cosa es tan importante - dijo tambien sentandose.

Siento que el fik se tan corto pero esk no puedo mas a mano llebo ya 13 caps. Pero los tengo k pasar todo a pc seran un pokito cortos por fabor sean pacientes i dejen sus comentarios… se os kieres son mi inspiracion


	10. tenemos que ser realistas

**Capitulo 10: tenemos que ser realistas**

Booth i Brennan le contaron todo lo que paso los ultimo días.

El director i el sub-director se quedaron mirándose sorprendidos, entonces Harcker dijo:

-Y que quiere que hagamos nosotros?

Entonces Brennan sobresalto i le dijo todo seria:

-Pues es razonable, queremos la ayuda del FBI para encerrar de una vez por todas a la sepulturera i encontrar a mis hijos, eso queremos.- dijo nerviosa, entones Booth la abrazo tranquilizándola.

-Nos vais ayudar?- dijo el, abrazando a Brennan.

-Agente i Doctora, saben que no podemos involucrar lo personal i lo profesional…- pero Brennan interrumpió a Harcker- Pues entonces vayan a por la sepulturera!

-Brennan tranquila, los encontraremos- dijo Booth.

-Temperance, no me has dejado terminar, saben que no pueden involucrar lo personal con lo profesional pero ustedes saben separar los problemas, son nuestros mejores agente i doctora porque ivamos a negarnos. Dijo Harcker con una sonrisa que iva dirigida para Brennan.

Entonces Brennan beso a Booth, por otra parte Harcker al ver ese beso se tenso, Brennan lo noto i Booth también, entonces se levanto i le dijo al director:

-Se que eso no es habitual, pero es mi familia compréndalo, si luego lo desea le dejare mi placa- dijo todo serio, a la cual cosa el director dijo:

-Porque deveria darme su placa? Usted es uno de nuetros mejores ajentes del FBI, i quitarle la placa seria una estupidez, Seeley Booth. – dijo el director poniendo las manos sobre los hombros de Booth, entonces Booth le dijo:

-Gracias, muchas gracias- entonces se acerco a Booth i lo abrazo.

Entonces Brennan se giro para Andrew lo abrazo i le dijo:

-Gracias, se que es difícil para ti, pero no te arrepentiras.

-Temperance, Booth es nuestro mejor agente de FBI, no se me ocurre motivo para no apollarlo, i además si te ayudo a ti, con mas razón.

Booth cogió a Brennan de la mano i le dijo a Harcker:

-Muchas gracias, de veras, no lo olvidaremos.

Booth i Brennan se fueron al despacho de Sweets le comentarob todo lo sucedido, por primera i ultima vez en sus vidas i le pidieron consejo por ultima vez no era normal jeje.

Bueno no es largo pero cmo ya les dije no tengo tiempo para actualizar pero digo io que esto es mejor que nada no?

Espero comentarios si no ai comentarios no ai continuación un beso (K) se os kiere!


	11. la logica

**Capitulo 11: la lógica**

**Sweets se quedo sin palabras, por lo que le acababan de contar.**

**-Sweets, por favor se realista, dinos que piensas de todo esto?**

**-Pues la verdad, no tengo ninguna teoría lógica, solo os puedo decir que esa "**_**sepulturera"**_** no os quiere ver juntos.**

**-Dinos algo que no sepamos- dijo Booth.**

**- Seguirle el juego, hacerle creer que no estáis juntos, que no os soportáis, hacerle creer que os odias por todo lo sucedido.**

**-Pero eso es imposible- dijo Brennan- ya hemos mentido suficiente para que ahora venga esta tía i le sigamos el juego.**

**-Piénsatelo bien Brennan- dijo Sweets – es por vuestros hijos ¿no?**

**-Tiene que haber otra manera, no puedo enfadarme con Brennan las veinticuatro horas.- dijo Booth cogiéndole la mano a Brennan.**

**-Si nos tenemos que enfadar, tendrá que ser todo el día, porque nos tendrá vigilados todo el tiempo, no queremos separarnos, Sweets tiene que haber otra manera.- dijo Brennan, lanzándole una mirada seductora a Booth, el cual también miraba así.**

**-Heii, esperad, tengo una idea- dijo Sweets todo alegre- la sepulturera sabe que Brennan sabe toda la verdad, ¿no?- dijo el**

**-Si – dijo Brennan**

**-Y aun así, Booth "quiso romper" contigo ¿no, Brennan?- dijo el inspirado.**

**-Si- dijo Brennan, viendo a Booth entristecido por recordar ese momento.**

**-Pues tu no lo has podido perdonar, i estáis destrozados i tu Booth lo intentas arreglar. ¿Qué os parece?- Sweets savia que esta idea era inmadura, era tocar los sentimientos de ambos, Sweets quería ver como reaccionaban, porque aunque estuvieran juntos no enseñaban sus sentimientos a la ligera.**

**Booth se había quedado paralizado por lo que estaba decidido Sweets, no podía articular palabra, i Brennan se había dado cuenta de que algo pasaba, a Booth no le gustaba recordar que en ese momento pudo hacer esa reacción tan estúpida de su parte, entonces Booth dijo histérico, nervioso i poniéndose de pie:**

**-Perdona un momento, necesito aire- entonces salió del despacho i se fue a los servicios. Ya una vez en los servicios se derrumbo, Brennan sabía que pasaba algo, nunca había visto así a Booth tan derrumbado, fue a buscarlo, Sweets quería ir con ella pero le dijo que ya había hablado suficiente i solo fue a buscarlo.**

**Lo encontró en el suelo, tirado, hecho polvo, con las manos en el rostro secando sus lagrimas, cuando lo vio así, se tiro hacia el i lo abrazo.**

**En el próximo capítulo veréis la reacción de Sweets i de ByB es corto pero algo es algo… espero que les guste dentro de nada habrá capítulos más largos! Lo prometo!**


	12. reacciones

(ANTERIORMENTE: Brennan sabía que pasaba algo nunca havia visto asi a Booth tan derrumbado, Sweets quería ir pero Brennan no lo dejo, encontró a Booth en el servicio de hombres en el suelo, tirado, hecho polvo, con las manos en el rostro secando sus lagrimas, cuando lo vio asi, se tiro hacia el i lo abrazo).

**Capitulo 12: REACCIONES**

**-Booth que te ocurre?- dijo ella hecha polvo al verlo así**

**Pero el no pudo articular palabra porque cuando Brennan formulo la pregunta entro Sweets, se quedo paralizado al ver a Booth tan mal, entonces dijo:**

**-Booth, ¿estás bien?- dijo el cerrando la puerta.**

-Tu, crees que puede estar bien por lo que esta pasando?- Brennan se levanto i hecho a Sweets del servicio i se encero con Booth.

-Booth, no saldremos de aquí hasta que no me digas lo que te pasa! - dijo Brennan separándose de Booth para mirarle a la cara toda seria.

Esos ojos marrones café llorosos estaban mirando a unos ojos azules que tanto quería.

-Brennan, es todo!

-Pues explícame porque ya me conoces con estos temas no soy muy buena - dijo soltándole una sonrisa forzada para que se animara.

-Huesos, primero disparan a Parcker, segundo matan a Rebecca, tercero por envenenamiento entras en el hospital, cuarta la sepulturera me dice que te haga daño, quinto yo por gilipollas sigo sus instrucciones, sexto te hice daño i no me lo voy a perdonar en la vida séptimo secuestran también a Christine, octavo tenemos que pedirle ayuda a Harcker que casualmente fue un rollo tuyo i cuando estas cerca de el me reviento de celos i ultimo lo que ha dicho Sweets, vamos solo falta que venga Sully y me derrumbo del todo! Brennan te quiero, te amo, i lo sabes i creo que te lo he demostrado suficiente i mas que quiero demostrarte, pero si quieres irte de mi lado, si quieres irte con Harcker o con Sully que no me extrañaría que apareciera, yo no te voy a detener, me estoy derrumbando solo, no quiero que te derrumbes conmigo, no lo puedo permitir- dio un respiro i termino por decir- Eso me pasa Brennan.

-Booth..-Brennan no savia que decir, entonces Booth se levanto i empezó a ir de un lado para otro.- Ves, Brennan, no sabes que decir lo único bueno que puedo sacar de esto es que te hallas enamorado de mi i que quisieras casarte conmigo, pero no quiero que te quedes por obligación, te puedes ir si quieres..-dijo Booth destrozado apoyándose en la pared.

Entonces Brennan se levanto i dijo:

-De verdad, quieres que me valla?- dijo ella triste

-No, no, no quiero que te vayas, nunca, solo digo que si lo necesitas lo entenderé..- dijo Booth todo serio.

Entonces Brennan se acercó a la puerta del servicio para salir, cuando Booth vio lo que hacia Brennan, lo entendió i se giro para no ver como se iba su amada, pero las intenciones de Brennan no eran las que pensaba Booth, sino que aseguro de que fue acercando poco a poco, para que le no se diera cuenta entonces le toco en un hombro, Booth se giro i Brennan lo beso, ese beso era fugaz, era suave, con pasión, con amor,… entonces Brennan le dijo:

-Como puedes pensar que te voy a dejar, no lo pienses ni por un momento, tu eres mi hombre aunque Harcker i Sully volvieran conquistarme, se pusieran a mis pies, yo no podría estar con otra persona que no fueras tu, como tu has dicho Harcker fue un rollo i además tu jefe i Sully ya sabes lo que paso con Sully, me abandono i aunque apareciera pidiendo mil perdones, yo no le perdonaría porque te amo a ti, i nunca me iré de tu lado. I además yo antes de que tu vinieras estaba perdida, tu me ayudaste a salir de la desesperación, i si tu caes i no te puedo sacar yo caeré contigo porque te quiero Seeley Booth i por nada del mundo te dejare, ya pueden venir mil sepultureras que no me van a obligar a odiarte ni por un segundo.- Cuando termino de decir esto, Brennan volvió a besar a Booth, hasta que ese te tranquilizo un poco i le dijo;

-De verdad, dices esto porque lo sientes?- dijo sorprendido

-Booth, me conoces demasiado para saber que yo siempre digo lo siento, que yo nunca te mentiría en una cosa así- dijo ella dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias, Huesos,- hubo una pausa i continuo- Te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero, Booth.

Perdón este también es corto pero os prometo que dentro de nada vienen los largos J a mano ya tengo unos 18 capítulos darme tiempo para pasarlos al PC i colgarlo un beso!

Comenten o no sigo!


	13. noticias nuevas ¿BUENAS O MALAS?

Desclariner: Bones no me pertenece, no quiero copiar la idea a HH, ni a los guionistas, repito que la idea no es mia, es puro entretenimiento.

N/A: este capitulo no lo recomiendo a menosre de edad ni a los que padecen de corazon es mui "activo" o mejor dicho "pasional"

_**ATENCION:NO RECOMENDADO AMENOS DE 18 AÑOS O CON PROBLEMAS DE CORAZON!**_

_**Capitulo 13: Noticias nuevas, ¿Buenas o malas?**_

-Y ahora, vamos fuera que alomejor ahi novedades- dijo Brennan

-Si, sera mejor - cuando salian para ir al despacho de Brennan en el Jeffersonian que estarian mas tranquilos, Booth recibio una llamada, era la Sepulturera:

-Angente Booth- dijo riendose con Brennan

-Que, como vais con la luna de miel?

-TU!- dijo Booth histerico

-Si, yo, ya te dije que te llamaria

-Que quieres, ahora?

-Y tu que quieres?

-A mis hijos, eos quiero! Y los voi a recuperar- dijo el

-Si,claro, eso ya lo veremos! Te volvere a llamar- dijo lasepulturera y colgó.

Booth se quedo muy tenso en el sofa que havia en eldespacho de Brennan.

Brennan tenia la cabeza en el pecho de Booth y lo noto como se tenso.

-Que pasa cariño? - dijo levantandose para mirarle en la cara.

-Era lasepulturera- dijo tensandose mas.

-Y que quiereque hagas ahora?- dijo preocupada.

-No me dijo nada, solo que me volvera a llamar. - dijo poniendose nervioso.

-Booth, los encontraremos, somos muy buenos en nuetro trabajo no hemos perdido ni un solo casoy no comenzaremos ahora- dijo con voz suave para poder calmarle.

Entoces la miro, la beso i le dijo:

-Te quiero, deveria apollarte yo que eres la madre y lo tendras que estar pasando mal, mientras que no te apollo, lo siento- dijo abrazandola.

-Booth, tu ya me apollas estando aqui a mi lado- dijo besandolo

Mientras se estavan besando, entro Angela i dijo:

-Hei, chicos..-dijo Angela mirando al suelo,pero cuando alzo la mirada losvio besandose i dijo- ohoho... esque soys la pareja perfecta...

Cuando los enamorados se dieron cuenta que Angela havia entrado, se separaron con dificultad:

-Angela, tienes algo?- dijo Brennan levantandose del sofa para darle un abrazo a su amiga.

-Menos mal, que os haveis decidido declararos, lo digo por lo del hospital- Angela seguia habalndo encantada, la pareja se miro por primera vez se rieron de gusto, entonces Booth puso el brazo en la cintura de la dorctora, le dio un beso en la mejilla i le dijo a Angela:

-Anegla!- le dijo gritando- Para que has venido? - dijo lanzandole una sonrisa.

-Perdonar, si que tenemos algo, Jared se acordo que le regalo a Christine una cadena con un radar y que tiene otra parte de esa cadena para tenerla localizada, por si las moscas- dijo poco convencida de la supuesta accion de Booth.

-Bueno, y los haveis encontrado? - dijo Booth, haver pensado de la accion de su hermano, aunque bueno se lo debia por lo que el lehavia hecho con su mujer.

-Si, los hemos encontrado,pero estamos confusos porque las coordenadas señala que estan en lasoficinas del FBI.

-Hombre eso tendria su logica- dijo Brennan pensativa, que Booth y Angela le miraban con ojos de no saber porque decia eso.- Si, chicos, la sepulturera,siempre me tuvo mania a mi, yo trabajo con Booth, tenemos una familia i ademas trabajamos juntos en el FBI, que mas para hacernos sentirnos inutiles, que estando escondida en las oficinas del FBI, lo entendeis? Brennan con un tono de voz de victoria por tener la razon, como siempre, ese tono de antronpologa forense que tanto le gustava a Booth, pero desagradava a Angela.

-Bueno eso tiene su logica- dijo Booth, cogiendo el mobil y saliendo de la sala, por un momento,Angela aprovcho ese momento para hablar con Brennan.

-Menos mal que habeis aclarado todo lo del hospital, me tenias muy preocupada- dijo Angela sentandose en el sofa.

-Angelano te tienes que preocupar, yo quiero mucho a Booth y espero ...-en ese momento entro Booth i entendio toda la conversacion que Angela i Brennan llevavan, entonces dijo:

-Tu no esperas nada, porque sabes que yo tambien te quiero- dijo el cerrando el mobil, acercandose a Brennan i dandole un beso apasionado.

-Bueno os dejo solos, os cerrare la puerta que necessitais intimidad- dijo Angela cerrando la puerta.

Angela les cerro la puerta con una llave desde fuera y les paso la llave por debajo de la puerta,havia una rendialla la paso por alli.

Ellos sabian que no habia nadie en el lavoratoria ya que era muy tarde y todo el mundo se havia ido a descansar, a tomar una copa, havian terminado su dia laboral.

Cuando empezarona a besarse estavan de pie, cuando al fin sabian que estavan solos se balancearon hasta llegar al sofa, Brennan estava debajo, bajo sus manos hasta llegar a la hevilla de "cocky",acto seguido le quito el cinturon y le desabrochoel patalonmientras Brennan estaba concentrada en eso, Booth le desabrochava la camisa negra, boton por boton, cuando le quito la camisa a Brennan, Booth ya se encontraba sin patalones, entonces Brennan hizo esos movimientos de caderas tan sexys que le gustava a Booth, Booth cuando empezo a desabrozarle el pantalon y Brennan empezo a desabrocharle la camisa, pero ella al contario con brusquedad, con ese punto que ponia Brennan salvaje, Booth se dio cuenta y empezo a besarla salvajemente.

Estavan completamente desnudos en el sofa de Brennan, los rugidos de ella demostraban que Booth acava de penetrar en el cuerpo de ella y eso a ella le encantava, Booth y Brennan se estavan corriendo, no savian como pero cada vez que hacian el amor era especial, era diferente, era magica.

Booth cogio a Brennan por la cintura para tenerla mas cerca, mas cerca mas placer eso decian ellos.

No paravan de dar vueltas, ahora msimo no se encontraban en el sofa sino que se tiraron en la alfombra y los dos terminaron por quedarse dormidos en brazos del otro.

_**cotinuara...**_

_bueno pues aqui el fic de hoi ya se que es un poco corto pero es lo unico que tengo hasta ahora lo siento me castigaron sin pc i sin internet durante mucho tiempo espero que me perdonen por la demora._

_un beso:)_

_comentarios decirme si sigo o no sigo prque sino dejos final abierto i os imaginais el final vosotros ;)_


	14. Los Tenemos!

Pues aquiel capitulo 14 cada vez queda menos pero aun queda tranquilos ;)

este capitulo es un poco corto lo siento.

_**CAPITULO 14 : LOS TENEMOS!**_

**Despues de terminar el acto sexual, al cual los dos estavan muy agotados, se abrazaron y Brennan le susurro:**

**-Yaun crees que debes alejarte de mi?**

**-No, no lo creo pero si lo deseas... - le dijo Booth dandole un beso en la frente y Brennan le dio un codazo de broma en las costillas, al cual Booth exagero el dolor y **

**Brennan recibio una llamada.**

_**(ring ring)**_

**Sonaba eltelefono de Brennan hizo esfuerzo para cogerlo pero Booth la detubo.**

**-Dejalo, si es importante ya volveran a llamar- dijo empujandola hacia el.**

**Brennan que no podia resistirse a ese agente, le dijo:**

**-Booth, puede ser importante- le dijo Brennan, dandole un beso con dulzura.**

**-Vale, pero quiero que termines tu faena - dijo riendose Booth, señalando sus costillas. Brennan cogio elmobil y mientra iva hablando , Booth laiva besando.**

**-Dra. Brennan- dijo ella con una risita de adolescente.**

**-Soy Harcker- dijo el sub- director.**

**-Andrew...- dijo Brennan, miarando a Booth que paro de besarla y se puso derecho.**

**-Temperance, estas con el agente Booth?**

**-Hem..Booth, si, esta aqui, estamos de terminar de examinar unos cuerpos- cuando la doctora dijo eso Booth y la misma doctora se empezaron a reirse por lo bajini.**

**-Bien, sabe dodne esta su mobil? Le estubimos llamando y no lo cogio, bueno da igual, en diez minutos os quiero a los dos en mi oficina- dijo Harcker y colgo. Entonces Brennan tambien colgo i dejo el mobil en el suelo.**

**-Que queria Harcker?- dijo Booth, dandole un beos en el cuello.**

**-Nos quiere en su oficina en diez minutos.- dijo levantandose del suelo para empezar a vestirse.**

**Booth se acerco a Brennan y la cogio por detras en la cinturai le susurro:**

**"bueno quien dice diez puede decir vente" susurro riendose i dandole un beso en el cuello.**

**-Booth tenemos que ir saves que me quedaria aqui contigo y podriamos jugar a los medicos - cuando Brennan dijo eso los dos se rieron- pero Harcker te llamo al mobil i dijo muy serio " EN 10 MINUTOS OS QUIERO A LOS DOS EN MI OFICINA"- dijo Brennan imitando a la perfeccion alsub-director.**

**-Bueno vale, pero esto no se queda asi, princesa.- y la beso, despues empezoa vestirse igual que Brennan.**

**Cuando llegaron a las oficinas del FBI, estaban muy acaramelados, cuando Harcker los vio estava muy nervioso y cuando lo vieron tan nervioso, Booth y Brennan se enserraron en el despacho del sub-director y empezaron a ser profesionales, empezaron a ser la Dra. Brennan y el Agente Special Booth.**

**-Sub-director harcker, nos queria ver? - dijo Booth con un tono miu profesional.**

**-Si, tenemos a la sepulturera...- empezo a decir Harcker, pero Brennan le corto.**

**-Bien, los niños,donde estan?- dijo en tono profesional pero muy alegre, acababan de rescatar a su hija y a Parker, o eso pensava ella.**

**-Dra. Temperance, dejeme terminar- dijo Harcker enojado.**

**Brennan no tubo otra que asistir i dejar que termianra de hablar a Harcker.**

**-Tenemos a la Sepulturera, pero- Harcker se dio cuanta que la pareja paso de profesional a prersonal...-pero vuetros hijos...no estaban con ...ella.**

**Booth noto que Brennan iva a llorar, le estaban cayendo las lagrimas cuando Harcker se dio la vuelta y le dijo:**

**-Mejor que os deje solos.- dijo saliendo del despacho.**

**Booth abrazoa Brennan y ella se abrazoa el, derrochando mil i una lagrimas, Booth estava abrazandola fuerte, el estava alli i no se iria sin ella.**

**-Bones, los encontraremos,no voi a parar hasta encontrarlos - dijo Booth levantandole la mirada, para ver esos ojos azules que lloravan, llenos de lagrimas.**

**-Booth,somos unos malos padres- dijo secandose las lagrimas.**

**-No, no, no porque dices eso?- decia el, confuso por lo que decia su nobia.**

**-Porque mietras nuetros hijos estan en paradero desaparecido nosotrso estavamos en mi despacho haciendo el amor- dijo abrazandole de nuevo i echandose a llorar d nuevo y le susurro- no em arrepiento, eres fantastico, pero deviamos haver guardado nuetras fuerzas en buscar a nuestra hija y a Parker.**

**-Bones, encontraremos a Christine y a Parker, secate esas lagrimas que iremos a la sala de interrogatorios, vamos a interrgar a la Sepulturera.- dijo Booth ayundandole a secarse las lagrimas de la cara, dandole un beso enla mejilla, Brennan se levanto y fueron derechos a la sala de interrogatorios.**

**En la sala de interrogatorios lateral, estaban Sweets y Harcker.**

**Cuando Brennan y Booth entraron en la sala aleatoria les pregunatron:**

**-A dicho algo?- Brennan estava enfadada y Booth la cogio de la mano.**

**-No, no ha dicho nada.- dijo Harcker serio y acariciendo el brazo de Brennan.**

**-No dijo nada, pero su expresion facial tiene algo que no agrada mucho.- dijo Sweets muy serio y professinal.**

**-Pues a que esperamos a interrogarla? - dijo booth dejando a Brennan en esa sala y entrabdo el en la sala donde se encontarava la Sepulturera.**

**Booth entro en la sala primero y solo, Harcker, Sweets y Brennan lo miraban a traves del espejo, Brennan no estava mui convencida que Booth estubiera hay solo ya que el era el padre y seria capaz de cargarse en ese preciso intante a la sepulturera.**

**Booth dijo:( N/A: estosera un dialigo sin descripscion)**

**- Donde estan?**

**-Quien?**

**-Parker Booth y Christine Booth.**

**-No se quien son.**

**-NO mr cabres.**

**-Señor agente, no se de que me habla.**

**-Sepulturera, no me saques de mis casillas, Donde estan?**

**-Booth, hazle cabrear-dijo Sweets por el pinganillo.**

**-Si, dime donde estan! - hay Booth perdio los nervios y la cogio i la cogio del cuello la estampo contra la pared i le dijo en la oreja-dime porque demonios ahora mismo no te podria matar!**

**Pero en ese intante entro Harcker para separarlo de la acusada.**

**-AGENTE! salgase de la sala!- dijo gritandole**

**Booth salio cabreado pego una patada a la mesa y al salir pego un portazo con la puerta.**

**Brennan entro a ser intercanvida por Booth, el estava cabrado ahora mismo no se podia acercar a nadie.**

**Brennan entro y le dijo:**

**-Ya saves quiensoi yo verdad?**

**-Si, la Dra. Brennan.**

**-Sabes quien son esos niños?**

**-Pues la verdad no.**

**-Señora sabe que esta bajo juramento, no puede mentir.**

**-Dra, a mi eljuramento me da igaul.**

**-Va a decir donde estan los niños ahora por la buenas o por las malas usted elije!- dijo Brennan cabreandose, pero Harcker estava alli i le dijo que se saliera.**

**Dejaron a la sepulturera sola en esa sala.**

**Cuando Brennan volvio a entrar, entro con Booth mas calmado entonces si saver ni el como ni el porque la sepulturera le dijo a Brennan:**

**-Hago esto para protejerte**

**-QUE?**

**-Si, mi difunto marido era unos de los mejores amigo de tu madre,y antes de dejarte abandonada me hizo prometerle que siempre te protejeria delhombre equivocado.**

**-Pero Booth no es el hombre equivocado.**

**-A no? Entonces que hace con esta mujer abrazandose muy acaramelados?Tengo ua foto que lo demuetra.**

**-Que foto?- la sepulturera le enseño la foto donde Angela i Booth estavan muy abrazados y Angela tenia el anillo de compromiso de Brennan.**

**-Esa tarde te dije que tenia mucho papeleo, pero te mentí, llame a Angela para que me ayudara a escoger el anillo de compromiso que te queria regalar esa misma noche- dijo Booth explivandole a Brennan, sonriendo al recuerdo.**

**-Pero estas muy acaramelado con ANGELA!- dijo histericamente la acusada.**

**-Es una hermana para Brennan y adcemas nos a ayudado mucho con el tema de nuestros sentimientos, si no llega a ser por ella no se si hubieramos tenido a la hija que tenemos ahora, no se si ahora mismo te estariamos contando estoa ti en este momento, ademas Angela esta casada con Hodgins, otra de tus victimas.**

**La sepulturera se quedo impactada por la narracion de Booth vio que ese hombre amava de verdad a Temperance asi que cogio un papel y boli y escribio una direcion.**

_Whasintong D.C coliseum de George Whasintong_**.**

**-Que es esto?- dijo Brennan**

**-Alli estan vuetros hijos**

**-Vamos, bones, Sweets avisa a Chaterine que avise al jeuz que la acusada a entregado a los niños-mietras Booth decia todo salian de la sala para ir a buscar a los niños.**

**Una vez llegado al escenario que les havia dicho la acusada escucharon a una niña llorar, tambien escuchavan a Parker intentando calmara su hermana.**

**-Hermanita, tranquila, papa y mama nos rescataran, te canatre una nana que me cantaba mi mama cuando no podia dormir:**

**-Niña duermete ya, duermete ya, que sino vendra el coco y te comera, Christine duermete ya, duermete ya que sino vendre yo y te comere jeje.**

**Entonces la niña i el pequeño pararon de llorar por un momento.**

**Brennan y Booth fueron a cogerlos se abrazaron a ellos y Booth les dijo:**

**-Menos mas que estais bien sino, no saviamos que poder haver hecho.**

**Mietras Parker estava abrazando a Brennan y a Booth con la niña en los brazos el pequeño le dijo a su hermana:**

**-Ves te dije que papa y mama vendrian a buscarnos.**


	15. Chapter 15

**CAPITULO 15: YA LO SABIA PAPA!**

**Pasaron dos dias, los niños estaban con sus padres en su casa, la sepulturera en la carcel encerada de por vida, pero Booth andava nervioso no savia como decirle a si hijo que a su madre la habian matado, Booth le dijo a Parker que estava con el por vacaciones.**

**Una noche Booth y Brennan estavan en su habitacion discutiendo de como iva Booth decirle a Parker que su madre fue asesinada.**

**-Haver Booth, cuando piensas decirle a Parker lo que a pasado con su madre?**

**-Bones, pues no lo se la verdad, es que como le dirias a tu hijo de doce años que su madre sue asesinada.- dijo Booth serio y dudoso.**

**-Booth, no lo se, pero lo tienes que decir antes de que se entere por otra parte- dijo tocandole con una mano la mejilla.**

**-Mira se lo digo ahora y me pensare algo sobre la marcha.- dijo el levantandose de la cama y dandole un beso a Brennan en la frente.**

**-Quieres que te acompañe?- dijo ella levantandose de la cama.**

**-Si, me ayudaras mucho- dijo Booth lanzandole una sonrisa.**

**Una vez en el comedor, Parker estava sentado en el sofa jugando a la consola, Booth y Brennan se sentaron a su lado i le dijeron que parara de jugar, el niño paro de jugar.**

**Booth empezo a hablar- Mira Parker... te tenemos que decir una cosa sobre tu madre- fue interrumpido por el niño.**

**-Ya ha venido de vacaciones, aunque eso creo que sera imposoble¿verdad?- dijo el niño sabiendo lo que le ivan a decir.**

**-No,no ha venidode vacaciones y no creo que lo haga- dijo Brennan poniendo su mano en la de Booth.**

**-Mira campeón,... lo que pasa es que tu madre...esta...- dudó el, pero Parker lo interrumpió- Esta muerta- dijo el niño.**

**-Parker como?- dijieron los padres confusos.**

**-Esa mujer lo hizo delante de mi- dijo soltando una lagrima por la mejilla izquierda, i Booth lo abrazó.**

**-Y porque no me lo dijiste?- dijo Booth preocupado.**

**-Pues muy facil, preferia pensar que mi mama esta de vacaciones y que un dia volvera, aunque eso pueda ser imposible.- dijo el chiquillo abrazando a su padre.**

**-Tranquilo, Parker tu padre y yo estamos aqui y no te dejaremos estas a salvo con nosotros- dijo Brennan abrazando alniño derramando lagrimas.**

**-Gracias, mama- dijo Parker- por que te puedo llamar mama o prefieres Bones?- Booth y Brennan se miraron sin saber que decir entonces Brennan dijo:**

**-Me puedes llamar como quieras- entonces Booth miro el reloj era muy tarde i le dijo al niño:**

**-Venga es hora de dormir, mañana tienes que ir a la escuela.**

**-Si, es verdada, buenas noches, hasta mañana.- dijo el niño levantandose para irse a su havitacion.**

**Brennan seguia impactada por lo que le acabava de decir Parker y Booth no se quedava atras.**

_**(ya estan en su habitacion)**_

**-Has escuchado lo que me a llamado?**

**-Pues si, que sorpresa aunque bueno Parker siempre te quiso mucho.**

**-Si pero tanto como para que me llame "mama"...-**

**-Cariño, porque te sorprendes tanto?**

**-Pues no lo se, sera que nunca me han llamado "mama"..-**

**-Pues yo lo haria, pero yo no puedo hacer el amor con mi madre¿ entinedes?- dijo Booth cogiendo a Brennan por la cintura acercandose a ella.**

**-Si, yo tampoco podria acostarme con mi hijo...-dijo Brennan dandole un beso en la mejilla, pero en ese momento sono el telefono de Brennan, se alejo de Booth i lo cogio.**

**-Si?**

**?**

**-Si, soy yo, quien es usted?- dijo ella riendose porque Booth se hacerco i le estubo besando en el cuello.**

**-Alguien que te conoce de muy cerca...- dijo el extraño.**

**-Pero, que dices?- dijo Brennan nerviosa i entonces puso el altavoz.**

**-Aun no sabes quien soy?**

**-Pues la verdad, es que no.- Brennan y Booth se extrañaron mucho.**

**-Mira, para de molestar a mi nobia.- entonces Booth cogio el mobil i colgo le dijo a Brennan:**

**-Lo siento, no deveria haver hecho esto, pero esque es el unico momento que podemos estar asi, y ultimamente no podemos disfrutar, lo siento.- dijo dandole un beso en la mejilla.**

**-Bueno, no pasa nada tienes toda la razon por lo que no hemos disfrutado mucho- dijo ella dandole un beso con picardia en el lavio inferior.**

**-Aun quieres casarte conmigo?**

**-Pues claro, porque iva a negarme?**

**-Pues porque...- volvio a sonar el telefono pero esta ver era el de Booth se separo de Brennan i mietras cogia el telefono maldecia la tecnologia.**

**No conocia el numero...extraño.**

**Cogio el telefono puso el altavoz i dijo?**

**-Booth.- dijo serio i enfadado.**


	16. Sully ha vuelto !

Bueno aquí otro capitulo pero este es un poco mas largo jaja.

Desclainer: Bones no es mio... si fuera mio la quita temporada no hubiera acabado como a terminado...

CAPITULO 16: SULLY, A VUELTO

-Booth que tal estas?- dijo el extraño.

-Pero quien demonios eres?-dijo enfadado.

-Haber ni tu ni Brennan me conocéis? Mal he! Mal!

-Te pido de buenas, quien eres?

-Bueno, de acuerdo te daré una pista, abandone a Brennan para ir a navegar en barco y ahora quiero recuperar-la.

-Sully...- dijo Brennan, separándose de Booth.

Booth se dio cuenta y para que Sully no se diera cuenta Booth contestó:

-Y para que llamas?-dijo enojado por el separa miento de Brennan.

-pues como ya te dije antes quiero recuperar a Brennan y necesito que me pongas al día como tu que eres su compañero.

-Al día de que?- Booth se hacia el tonto, sabia a que había venido Sully.

-Joder, Booth pareces tonto, pues quiero que me pongas al día del FBI, del Jeffersonian, de Brennan...

-Bones,por que quieres saber de ella?- dijo Booth esperando que no le dijera lo que ya le había dicho.

-Como ya te dije vine a volver a conquistar a Brennan.

-Pero...

-No me jodas que ya te la has tirado!- Sully dijo eso y cuando Booth iba a contestar bastante cabreado Sully dijo- es buena en la cama a que si- se lo escuchaba las risas desde el teléfono.

-Pero que dices, no hables así de Bones , te queda claro?- dijo Booth cabreado

-Bueno pero si yo solo no puedo conquistarla me ayudaras tu como la ultima vez no?

-Venga y que mas!

-Que pasa? Si me ayudaste con las tonterías de hace unos años porque ahora no?...no me jodas que por fin te diste cuenta de que la quieres y te declaraste a ella.

-Que! haber no te voy ayudarla a conquistarla y punto!Ademas la ultima vez la hiciste llorar mucho dime porque ahora sera distinto? No quiero arriesgarme si quieres conquistarla porque no hablas con ella?

-Esta ella allí? Que hace contigo a estas horas? - Booth le paso el teléfono a Brennan y se fue de la habitación cabreado Brennan se dio cuenta y cogió el móvil y lo llevo al comedor donde Booth se encontraba tirado en el sofá, enojado sabia que iba a pasar eso, pero Brennan lo saco de sus pensamientos, Brennan se sentó delante de Booth con el teléfono delante en la mesita y con el altavoz puesto.

-Brennan estas? - dijo Sully

-Si,que quieres?- dijo Brennan mirando fijamente a Booth.

-A ti, y tu que quieres?- Booth al escuchar esa frase bajo la mirada eso le destrozo por competo.

-Que, que quiero yo?

-Si

-Quiero a mi hija Christine, a Parker, a mi padre a mis amigos a...

-Y Booth es uno de tus amigos?

-Booth, no no es de mis amigos...

-Espera tienes una hija? Quien es el padre?

-Si tengo una hija y el padre es...- pero fue interrumpida por Sully otra vez.

-No me digas que es mi hija y no me dijiste nada!

-SULLY CALLATE!- dijo Brennan cabreada por ser interrumpida por Sully.

-Vale...- se callo.

Brennan se sentó al lado de Booth y le cogió de la mano.

Sully hablo:

-Puedo hacerte una pregunta Brenn?

-Si

-Aun te gusto?- Booth al escuchar eso hizo un esfuerzo para levantarse pero Brennan se lo impidió i le susurro:

"Por favor quedate" Booth no tubo otra que quedarse.

-Brenn, estas?

-Si, Sully

-Te gusto, si señor ya sabia que no me olvidarías, que esos momentos no los olvidarías, y no serias tan rencorosa.

-No eso, no, he querido decir que si que estoy, pero yo no siento nada por ti.

-Ha...y...he...tu hija?

-Mi hija es de Booth

-De quien!

-De Booth.

-Al final te hiciste la inseminación?

-Pues gracias al coma de Booth no puede hacérmela.

-Entonce Booth y tu...

-Nos vamos a casar- dijo orgullosa de eso.

-Os vais a que! no puede ser!

-Porque no? Cuando me dejaste,me abandonaste, y Booth estaba allí.

-Como que estaba allí? Sabes que, me lo cuentas mañana cuando valla a buscarte a tu casa a las 8.00am.- Sully colgó.

-Mañana cuando venga y nos vea a los dos no sabrá de que va todo esto- dijo Brennan riéndose y acercándose a Booth.

-Porque has hecho eso?- dijo Booth confuso

-Hacer que?

-Pues le has dicho que tenemos una hija y que nos vamos a casar- dijo extrañado.

-Acaso no es la verdad?

-Si, pero pensé que te irías con el – dijo avergonzado

-Por que decidiría irme con el?

-Bueno hace casi tres años que estabas enamorada de el...- le recordó

-No, Booth, sabes te mentí.

-Como?

-Si, no estaba enamorada.

-Pero, tu...

-Yo pensaba que estaba enamorada, porque nunca lo había estado hasta que paso lo que paso entre nosotros, entonces hay comprendí que nunca estuve enamorada de Sully, que siempre estuve enamorada de ti, Booth- lo beso con amor y le susurro- "Nunca te dejare si no lo deseas"- y lo volvió a besar, entonces se separo y le dijo:

-Recuerda lo que te dije en el museo, lo que pase entre nosotros, es...-Booth la interrumpió- nuestro, eso te lo dije yo en tu despacho un día antes- dijo riéndose y volviéndola a besar.

Booth se separo de ella de nuevo y le seguía diciendo:

-Si, pero mañana Sully volverá y espera verte a ti sola.

-Pues se llevara una decepción.

-Pero, si quieres me puedo ir antes y os dejo solos

-Booth, en serio harías eso?- le miro extrañada de todo lo que le decía Booth.

-Solo si tu quisieras.

-Pues Booth tendrás que quedarte conmigo, quiero que estés a mi lado, para que vea lo que el a logrado.

-Verdad? Gracias a el, estamos aquí en la cama abrazados y hablando de tu ex-novio.

-Booth...

-No pasa nada -mintió- todo esta bien to me voy a casar contigo y no el.

-Ves antropológica-mente hablando...

-Bones, no estamos en el trabajo...

-Bien,solo quería decirte que yo siempre seré tuya pase lo que pase- le dijo Brennan muy picara-mente, acariciándole el torso.

Booth se quería resistir y le dijo:

-Quieres que durmamos?- dijo el sabiendo la respuesta de su novia.

-Booth, no te hagas de rogar ademas recuerda que tengo una promesa que te hice en mi despacho.- dijo ella picarona.

-Ha.. como olvidar-lo!- dijo el dándole un beso en cuello.

-Te acuerdas de que tenia que curarte las costillas...

-Ha si! - Booth ya savia lo que Brennan quería- Aun me duelen las costillas...

-Pues que tal si en cambio de dormir la Dra. Brennan te cura tus costillas.- dijo besando le suavemente.

Paso toda la noche,pasaron toda la noche cuando se dieron cuenta de que eran las siente y media y Sully estaría apunto de llegar.

Se fueron a duchar, entonces sonó el timbre y Parker abrió la puerta.

-He, Parker que haces tu aquí?

-Vivo aquí- dijo el niño riéndose.

-Donde están Booth y Brenn?

-Papa y mama están duchándose, pasa siéntate seguro que ahora saldrán, al haber solo una ducha se ducharan rápido- dijo Parker riéndose.

-Papa y mama – se susurro Sully para si mismo.

-Dijiste algo?- dijo Parker, Sully lo negó y se sentó en el sofá, con Parker a los diez minutos Brennan y Booth salieron de la ducha, la pareja no savia que Sully había llegado entonces salieron en toballa y muy acaramelados.

Cuando vieron a Sully sentado en el sofá, Booth se tenso y le pregunto:

-Que haces aquí?

-Vine a buscar a Temperance- dijo levantándose y acercándose a la mujer.

-Lo siento pero yo me voy con Booth- dijo la mujer separándose de Sully y acercándose a Booth.

-Os podéis vestir y a si hablamos mejor, por favor?

Booth y Brennan se miraron y se rieron, entonces en la habitación empezaron a susurrar para que Sully no les escuchara.

-Crees que se habrá puesto nervioso al vernos así?- dijo Brennan poniéndose una camisa azul.

-Pues, hombre yo estoy en su posición y veo a la mujer que amo con otro hombre se mi-desnuda recién salida de la ducha, yo me pondría muy celoso.-dijo Booth acercándose a Brennan cogiéndola de la cintura y dándole un beso muy apasionado.

-Si yo viera a un hombre tan buen estructurado físicamente, no sintiria celos porque es irracional, no hay nadie como tu en todo el globo terráqueo- y Brennan le lanzo un beso muy apasionado.

-Sera mejor que salgamos ese atontado nos esta esperando.- dijo Booth

Salieron con los uniformes ya puestos.

-Bueno Brenn, estas? Booth encantado de verte nos vemos en las oficinas, vamos Brennan.- dijo Sully haciéndose el tonto.

-Sully ya te dije que me iba con Booth.- dijo Brennan frenando a Sully.

-Pero porque con el?

-Ya te lo he dicho

-Pero eso es una broma no? Pasar tanto tiempo con Booth se te han pegado las bromas.

-Sully, yo no bromeo.

-Por eso, es una mala broma- dijo riéndose y cogiendo a Brennan de la mano, a la cual reacción de la mujer fue soltándose del agente que le cogía.

-Haber Sully, siéntate te lo contaremos unas cuantas cosas.- dijo Booth.

Pero antes de eso llamaron a la niñera para poder llevar a Parker y a Christine al colegio, una vez esto los tres se sentaron y empezó a decir Brennan:

-Sully, te lo vamos a contar por encima.

-Solo me interesa que ha pasado entre vosotros, no podéis estar juntos, sois compañeros!

-Por que no?- dijo Booth.

-Porque acordaros de "la linea" que decías tu Booth, dos compañeros nunca pueden ser pareja personal.- dijo Sully mirando a Booth, pero Booth estaba mirando a Brennan se estaban riendo, se acababan de acordar de una cosa.

-Quieres que te lo expliquemos, si o no?- dijo Brennan.

-Si, pero lo justo

-Pues entonces callate!- dijeron Booth y Brennan a la vez.

-Bueno vale comenzar- dijo Sully.

Bueno espero que les aya gustado me parece que esta bien es corto o lo quieren mas largo?

Bueno espero comentarios sino dejo de escribir, recuerden tengo otro fic pero pensé que terminare este primero y después seguiré con el otro que no tengo mucho tiempo con las recuperaciones un beso ya nos vemos en el próximo fic ;)

comentarrr!


	17. Flashback!

Bueno aquí otro capitulo espero que os guste;)

Desclainer: bueno como siempre Bones no es mio, una verdadera pena Bones es de HH, sus productores y mas gente!

Bueno pues aquí os doy otro capitulo que espero que os guste je je como ya sabéis escribo para vosotros :), bueno ablando de este capitulo por favor _**ATENCION! **_

_**ATENCION: SI TIENES PROBLEMAS CON EL CORAZON NO LEAS ESTE CAPITULO HAY PARTES CENSURADAS PARA MENORES DE 16 AÑOS**_

_CAPITULO 17: FLASHBACK!_

_(Estábamos en mi oficina,una tarde, hacia bastante tiempo que te fuiste, exactamente seis meses,pero a pesar del tiempo yo no pude olvidarte, y Booth lo sabia._

_Estábamos en la oficina revisando un caso y de golpe sonó la alarma de incendios el Jeffersonian estaba ardiendo , estábamos encerrados en el Jeffersonian con Angela y Hodgins, bueno estábamos encerrados en el Jeffersonian, había mucho humo apenas se podía respirar, no sabíamos que hacer no podíamos llamar, no había cobertura para llamar a los bomberos y los extintores no funcionaban, estábamos asustados asique Booth me dejo su chaqueta que olía a Hugo Bosh,aun recuerdo ese aroma, me dio la chaqueta para que me tapara la nariz del hum. No podíamos salir porque Booth también se dejaba la pistola del reglamento en la guantera del coche bastante escondida, así que no podíamos salir romper ni la puertas ni las ventanas. Estábamos encerrados. Pero mejor que te lo contemos con nuestros diálogos)_

**-Bones – dijo Booth con un olor raro.**

**-Si, Booth- dijo quitando la mirada de la computadora.**

**-No hueles eso? - dijo levantándose.**

**-Si la verdad,es que no es un olor normal, pero sera Hodgins que estará haciendo un experimento para sorprender a Angela- dijo Brennan volviendo a su trabajo en la computadora.**

**-si sera eso- dijo sentándose de nuevo y tranquilizándose.**

**Pero de golpe hubo una explosión en el laboratorio de Cam, Hodgins y Angela estaban tirados en el plataforma. Cuando Booth y Brennan se dieron cuanta fueron a ver si tenían pulsaciones, estaban inconscientes pero respiraban eso era bueno.**

**Entonces Booth se quito la chaqueta y se la dio a Brennan y le dijo:**

**-Ten, cúbrete con esto.**

**Pero ella le dijo:**

**-Y tu?**

**-Yo me cubriré con mi camisa- dijo Booth mientras se la quitaba Brennan se quedo perpleja por lo que estaba viendo, no sabia lo que podía cubrir una camisa y una corbata, en ese preciso momento se estaba dando cuanta lo que podían hacer los materiales textiles, Brennan se fijo que Booth aun se le marcaba la cicatriz de la bala de esa loca que quiso matala pero se interpuso el para salvarla la vida hacia ya unos meses de eso, pero en ese momento Brennan tuvo la necesidad de tocar esa cicatriz, cuando sus dedos llegaron a la piel de Booth su piel sintió un escalofrió.**

**-Brennan, estas bien?- dijo Booth preocupado.**

**-Me has salvado tantas veces la vida, Booth- dijo susurrándole, no tenia fuerzas.**

**-Brennan no es hora de contar batallas...- dijo Booth cogiendo a Brennan de la cintura.**

**Booth no sabia como salir de allí, asique cogió en brazos a Brennan. Había medio Jeffersonian en llamas, pero en el despacho de Angela siempre había un extintor, no había para todo el edificio, pero habría suficiente para la planta donde se encontraban ellos.**

**-Estate aquí, no te muevas- le dijo Booth a Brennan, la mujer tenia miedo y en ese momento se dejo llevar por sus sentimientos, cogió a Booth por el brazo y le dijo:**

**-Espera Booth...- dijo ella levantándose con la única fuerza que tenia.**

**-Que pasa?- dijo el, asustado cuando se giro a pocos centímetros de ella.**

**-Si, salimos de esta quiero que sepas que...- y en ese momento lo beso con pasión, con amor, con dulzura. Cuando se separaron Booth dijo:**

**-Bones...- dijo sorprendido.**

**-Se que no saldremos de esta, y antes de que vallamos a morir quiero hacerte saber lo que siento por ti- dijo separándose de el.**

**-Bones,saldremos de esta- la beso y se alejo a unos pocos metros de ella le grito:**

**-TEMPERANCE BRENNAN, TE AMO!- entonces a los diez minutos Booth apareció con el extintor en la mano y le dijo a Brennan:**

**-Lo que dije antes lo siento desde hace mucho tiempo- dijo Booth mirándola fijamente a esos ojos azules que le vuelven loco.**

**-Sacanos de aquí, Booth, y te demostrare lo que siento por ti-dijo ella picantemente.**

**FIN FLASHBACK**

_Sully interrumpió el momento para decir:_

_y yo que tengo que ver con todo esto?_

_Ahora viene tu parte- dijo Booth._

_Pero yo de ti no seguiría escuchando- dijo Brennan cogiéndole la mano de Booth para poder tontear con sus manos._

_Seguir, aunque duela quiero escuchar la historia completa- dijo Sully._

_Tu lo has querido, luego no te quejes- dijo Brennan- sigue tu Booth- termino de decir la mujer._

**FLASHBACK **

**-Te prometo, que estaremos hablando de esto- dijo Booth cogiéndole de la mano. Pero ella miro a Angela y Hodgins y le dijo a si compañero o lo que fuera en ese momento:**

**-Booth, Angela y Hodgins, que pasara con ellos?- dijo parándose en medio de un camino de fuego.**

**Bones****atraiéndola hacia el y teniéndola a unos pocos centímetros de su boca- tranquila, vendré a por ellos cuando estés a salvo. - le dijo Booth.**

**-Booth, no quiero que te arriesgues una vez estemos fuera- dijo Brennan**

**-Pero Bones, Angela y Hodgins...**

**-Ya llamaremos a los bomberos, mira se que esto es muy egoísta pero no quiero perderte- dijo Brennan un poco nerviosa.**

**-Nunca me perderás- le dijo cogiéndola fuerte para que no se soltara.**

**Con la ayuda del extintor, fueron disminuyendo el fuego y cuando llegaron a la puerta Booth le dijo a Brennan:**

**-Bones, apartate un momento -le dijo apartándola con el brazo.**

**Brennan se apartó.**

**Cuando Booth vio que Brennan estaba lo bastante lejos, cogió el extintor con la dos manos y lo tiro contra la puerta, que con el impacto destrozo la puerta en mil pedazos.**

**-Venga tu coges a Angela y yo cogeré a Hodgins, los tenemos que sacar de aquí.**

**Una vez fuera, lo primero que hicieron Booth y Brennan fue abrazarse, y Booth le dijo a Brennan:**

**-Ves, te dije que saldríamos de esta,siempre salimos a tiempo – le dijo acariciándole la mejilla.**

**-Booth...- le dijo Brennan, tonteando con sus manos entrelazadas a pocos centímetros de sus bocas, que hasta se podían escuchar la respiración del otro.**

**-Si?- dijo Booth acercándose cada vez mas a ella.**

**Brennan no aguanto mas y lo beso, Booth la atrajo mas a el, entonces Brennan le dijo:**

**-Esto no esta bien- dijo separándose de el dolorosamente.**

**-Porque?- dijo Booth confundido y dolorido.**

**-Porque según tu hay una linea y ….- empezó Brennan pero fue interrumpida por Booth:**

**-Bones, la linea quieras o no ya la hemos pasado, decir eso de la linea fue una estupidez por mi parte.- dijo el dándole un abrazo.**

**-Pero, Booth sabes que yo...- dijo Brennan con las lagrimas en los ojos.**

**-Bones, se que tu no estas enamorada de mi sino de Sully, pero dejame demostrarte que lo puedes olvidar, dejame demostrarte que yo nunca te abandonare, dejame demostrarte cuanto te quiero- dijo el serio cogiéndole de los brazos.**

**-Booth si un día de estos...- volvió a ser interrumpida por Booth.**

**-Si Sully vuelve y aun sientes algo por el, yo me apartare porque quiero que seas feliz, y si no lo eres a mi lado aunque me duela te dejare marchar.**

**-Booth, has pensado mucho en esto verdad?- dijo ella con una sonrisa.**

**-Lo pienso cada noche desde que Sully te dejo- dijo el.**

**-Y porque no me lo dijiste?- dijo Brennan con esa sonrisa tan dulce que le encanta a Booth.**

**-Pues porque no savia lo que sentías tu, y no me quería arriesgar a perderte prefería verte con otros hombre y verte cada día, a no verte ni un solo día mas, Bones yo no quería perdete, prefería estar enamorado de ti en silencio a perder tu amistad.-dijo Booth con una sonrisa en la cara por lo que le acababa de confesar a su Bones.**

**Pero de golpe escucharon de fondo a Angela que se acercaba a ellos y se tuvieron que separar a una distancia de unos simples "compañeros de trabajo".**

**-Chicos como estáis?**

**-Estamos bien, y vosotros como estáis?- dijo Brennan acercándose a su amiga.**

**-Estamos bien, solo son unos rasguños, gracias Booth por sacarnos de aquí, Booth que haces así?- le dijo al ver que el hombre no tenia la camisa puesta.**

**-Es que le deje mi chaqueta a Bones y me tuve que tapar del humo con mi camisa- dijo explicándole el momento.**

**Y esa marca de labios Booth?- dijo Angela con esa sonrisa que decía "os he pillado pillenes"**

**Es que del humo me desmalle y me tubo que hace el boca boca.- dijo Brennan mintiendo.**

**Bueno yo me voy a dar parte de esto al FBI.- estaba claro que lo de Bones solo fue un calenton o por lo menos eso pensaba el.**

**Espera Booth, voy contigo- dijo Brennan alcanzándole.**

**No, tu ves a tu apartamento con Angela necesitaras descansar, si hay algún caso ya te llamare.- dijo Booth enfadado y dolorido, para el Bones no era solo un calenton, Brennan noto a Booth cabreado y le dijo:**

**Booth,seguro? Tenemos que hablar!- dijo ella rompiéndole el paso.**

**Aun quieres hablar- dijo Booth**

**Pues claro, no soy de esas personas que cambian sus sentimientos a la ligera...- le susurro ella para que Angela no los escuchara.**

**De que queréis hablar?- dijo Angela gritando.**

**De una cosa que no es de tu entendimiento.- dijo Brennan.**

**Vale, Brennan voy al hospital Central de DC. A ver a Hodgins- Angela se dio la media vuelta y se fue.**

**Estaban ellos dos solos en el descampado y Brennan empezó a hablar:**

**Tu y to sabemos que no tienes que dar parte de esto a nadie. Booth, porque te has puesto así?-dijo ella acercándose a el cariñosamente.**

**Pues esta claro no?**

**Pues no para mi Booth por favor ...- dijo ella acariciándole la cara.**

**Te inventaste lo del boca a boca esta claro que casi todo lo que paso allí dentro y aquí fuera fue un calenton. - dijo Booth separándose de Brennan.**

**Haber te voy a decir dos cosas: la primera lo que te dije allí dentro y fuera no fue un calenton, y la segunda vamos a mi apartamento que así podemos cambiarnos y conversamos mejor- dijo Brennan cogiéndole de la mano.**

**El camino en la SUV fue silencioso pero calentito, lleno de miradas, de sonrisas, de tocamientos prohibidos... Hubo de todo, pero en casa de ella les esperaba otra cosa que no se podía comparar con ese momento.**

**Booth la dejo en su apartamento mientras el iba a su apartamento a ducharse o esa era la idea hasta que ella le dijo:**

**A donde vas?**

**A mi apartamento a cambiarme y luego vengo a por ti.**

**No, cambiate aquí... .**

**Pero aquí no tengo ropa.**

**Tranquilo, yo tengo ropa de mi hermano, te puedes poner algo de el.- dijo ella, muy ansiosa.**

**Vale espera que aparco bien.- aparco el coche al lado del coche de Brennan.**

**Cuando entraron en su casa Brennan le dijo a Booth:**

**Siéntate, como en tu casa, voy a por la ropa.**

**Vale espero.**

**Booth estaba muy nervioso,se quería pegar una ducha de agua fría para que pudiera bajar la excitación que tendría dentro de unas horas, le daba vergüenza que Brennan le viera en acción antes de tiempo.**

**-Booth, puedes venir a ayudarme?- le grito Brennan desde una habitación de su apartamento.**

**-Si, claro voy.- dijo nervioso.**

**Pero no se encontró a Brennan con disposición de que pudiera ayudarle a bajar, tenia un vestido que le regalo el para navidad, según el estaría muy sexy. Booth estaba mudo.**

…**.-Booth no sabia que decir.**

**Es la primera vez que me lo pongo, te gusta como me queda?- dijo ella mientras ella se acercaba a el lentamente.**

**Ssss...iiii, digo si, ttte quedaa muuuyyy bieeenn- dijo tartamudeando y embobado.**

**Booth estas bien?- dijo ella riéndose.**

**Si, pero no te ibas a duchar?- dijo el nervioso,muy nervioso.**

**Si, pero sabes que aquí hay que ahorrar mucha agua?- dijo paseando el dedo por su camisa para desabrochar-la.**

**No deberíamos hablar antes?- dijo Booth todo caballero antes de perder el control.**

**A que te refieres de "hablar"? Hablar oralmente o físicamente? Dijo a pocos centímetros de el.**

**Físicamente?- dijo el acercándose aun mas que hasta cuando hablaban se rozaban los labios Booth no aguantaba mas y le siguió el juego a Brennan.**

**Si, físicamente, quieres que te lo demuestre?- dijo Brennan, quitando le la chaqueta a Booth.**

**Por favor...- dijo el, esperando el nuevo contacto de Brennan.**

**Pero hay un inconveniente... dijo Brennan, y al ver la cara de Booth le dijo- no me puedes tocar solo puedes "hablar" con los labios.**

**Brennan jugaba sucio con el y Booth lo sabia.**

**Bueno, haber se lo he entendido, solo te puedo "hablar" con los labios por todo el cuerpo¿no?**

**Exacto! - dijo ella separándose de el.**

**Bueno no puede ser tan difícil no?**

**Pues no, pero se me ha olvidado otro inconveniente – dijo ella tumbándose en la cama.**

**Otro?- dijo Booth un poco sorprendido, hasta donde iba a llegar este juego?**

**Si, solo puedes hacer esto con una sola persona.**

**Solo una? - dijo el bromeando.**

**Si cuantas necesitas? Pensando que lo haría con otra mujer.**

**Pues contigo para que me lo enseñes y con la...**

**Con otra Booth!- seria capaz de ponerle los cuernos?**

**Ssss, dejame terminar, contigo y si me deja la doctora Brennan,si quieres te la puedo presentar ella es muuuyyy SEXYYY!**

**Ah,- dijo volviéndose a tumbar pero esta vez con el en la cama.**

**Bueno,profesora como se habla físicamente?- dijo Booth riéndose no aguantaría mucho tiempo así, de... tranquilo.**

**Si, pero debes cerrar los ojos.**

**Huy, Bones no se si podre aguantar mucho tiempo así.**

**Así, como?**

**Así de tranquilo, mi soldadito quiere salir...-dijo el avergonzado.**

**A pues si quiere salir, no se lo impidas...- dijo ella desabrochando el pantalón.**

**Entonces Brennan empezó a bajar las manos para una zona prohibida solamente hacia unas horas, Booth no aguanto mas y se dio la vuelta la cosa quedaba que el estaba arriba y ella abajo, entonces le pregunto:**

**Segura que quieres hacerlo?**

**Tan segura que me llamo Temperance Brennan y soy antropologa forense y escritora de Best-Sellers- y entonces empezó a besarle por la mano y Booth le susurro:**

**tu lo has querido.**

**Eso fue lo único que pronunciaron en toda la noche, solo se escuchaban los jadeos de ambos, los gritos de placer y los "te amo".**

**Pasaron toda la noche de placer, eran las seis de la mañana un viernes, Brennan estaba durmiendo abrazada a Booth, en cambio el estaba despierto estaba con la mujer que amaba en su cama abrazados, como dos adolescentes, pensando en eso se le ocurrió una sorpresa cogió toda su ropa y la escondió, se fue a duchar sin que su amada se enterara.**

**Cuando se ducho cogió ropa de su hermano y se la puso.**

**Se fue dirección cocina y le fue a preparar el mejor desayuno de su vida o eso pensaba el.**

**Mientras se paseaba por la cocina, a Booth le sonó el teléfono.**

**-Booth- dijo el pensando que seria Angela preocupada por su amiga.**

**Agente Booth, soy Hacker- dijo todo serio.**

**Si señor, se le ofrece algo? - algo pasaba cuando tu jefe te llama tan pronto.**

**Mire, mm... el agente Sullivan a vuelto para quedarse.**

**Que dice señor?**

**Lo que escucha el agente Sully a vuelto y le daremos su puesto a el.**

**Y que quiere que haga yo?- dijo con el tono de miedo.**

**Quiero que informe a todo el equipo del Jeffersonian.**

**Si, señor algo mas?**

**Booth, de hombre a hombre, yo se lo que siente usted por Temperance y le digo que prefiero que usted se le declarara antes de Sully, pero yo tengo las manos atadas, son ordenes de arriba, lo siento Booth. **

**Señor, gracias,pero las ordenes son ordenes.**

**Bien luego pásese por mi oficina que le daré los ultimo detalles.**

**Si, hasta luego. - Booth colgó.**

**Lo único que podía pensar es que perdería a su Bones para siempre ahora que Sully había vuelto y el tenia que dejarla ir como le dijo hacia unas horas.**

**No sabia como decirle a Brennan y menos como decirle que iba a trabajar en su puesto, ahora que todo era perfecto y estaba todo aclarado.**

**Mientras pasaba todo eso se fue a preparar el desayuno.**

**Eran las siente de la mañana y Brennan ya se levanto, cuando vio a Booth preparando la mesa para desayunar, todo serio le dijo:**

**Booth, y esto? - dijo sorprendida.**

**Pues te cuento, cuando me levante quería darte una sorpresa pero luego me llamo Hacker y la sorpresa me la lleve yo, y cuando te la diga te la llevaras tu también y seguramente que querrás ir corriendo así que para que tengas fuerzas. **

**Booth que pasa? - dijo seria, sentándose en la mesa.**

**Haber como te digo yo esto? Se supone que debería haber sido esto perfecto y esto lo estropeara...- Brennan lo interrumpió.**

**Booth...**

**Vale – respiro hondo y se lo soltó rápidamente- Sully a vuelto y trabajara con vosotros en el Jeffersonian en mi lugar.- Booth no quiso mirar a Brennan, pero cuando lo hizo estaba paralizada, entonces le acaricio y le dijo:**

**Bones, estas bien?- dijo preocupado poniéndose a su lado.**

**Como quieres que este bien después de lo que me has soltado.**

**Lo siento, de verdad bones, pero miralo por la otra parte personal...- dijo el, entonces Brennan le soltó.**

**Que parte personal, si tu no estas? -Le dijo ella.**

**Bones...- dijo sorprendido.**

**Ni bones, ni nada! Voy a ir a hablar con Hacker!- dijo levantándose de la mesa Booth la paro y le dijo:**

**Pero Bones, yo ya hable con el y me dijo que no puede hacer nada que son ordenes de arriba, y por otra parte tu estas enamorada de Sully, si yo estoy enamorado de ti pero me iré a Iraq, fuera de DC, para que no os estorbe.- dijo Booth dándole un beso de despedida.**

**NO,NO! No quiero que te vallas, si te vas tu yo iré detrás! - dijo dándole un beso fuerte, con amor, Booth no entendía nada.**

**Pero Bones, tu me dijiste...**

**Si, se lo que te dije y se lo que dijiste, pero anoche me di cuenta que de quien estoy verdaderamente enamorada no es de Sully sino de TI!- dijo abrazándole- no me abandones ahora por favor.**

**Bones te quiero, nunca te abandonare, pero tenemos que hacer que tenemos que hacer ahora, porque Sully estará en el Jeffersonian.**

**Primero vamos a desayunar como dos personas normales, después iremos al Jeffersonian.**

**Pero...**

**Pero, nada, no iremos ni como compañeros ni como amigos, sino por lo que somos una pareja¿no?- dijo mirándole esperando su respuesta.**

**Pues si, pero sabes que Angela...**

**A mi Angela me da igual, estoy harta de esconder mis sentimientos, ya no aguanto mas te quiero a ti y no los esconderé- y ahí Booth no lo soporto mas y la beso como nunca había besado a una persona, sabia que para ella esas confesiones eran un gran esfuerzo para ella, pero también sabían que las sentía de verdad.**

FIN FLASHBACK

_-Entonces cuando os encontré...- interrumpió Sully._

_-Te quieres callar- dijeron los enamorados a la vez._

_-Vale seguir- finalizo Sully._

FLASHBACK

**Pasaron la mañana juntos, hasta las 11 am que sus respectivos jefes les querían avisar de la nueva noticia.**

**-Agente, Dra, el agente Sullivan a vuelto y pretende quedarse como ya saben el agente Sully se encargara de los crímenes de campo con usted Dra. Temperance y con su equipo en el Jeffersonian- termino de decir el sub- director Hacker.**

**-Andrew...no hay otro remedio?- dijo la doctora.**

**-Lamento, pero no -entonces Booth recibió una llamada del gobierno, entonces dijo:**

**-Perdón, un momento- y salio de el despacho.**

**A la media hora Booth volvió a entrar en el despacho y dijo:**

**-Disculpen, era una llamada del Gobierno- dijo pensativo.**

**-Y que le dijeron? - dijo el jefe.**

**-Aun no se lo puedo comunicar cuando tenga una decisión se lo haré llegar.- dijo Booth.**

**-De acuerdo, bueno ustedes dos es vuestro ultimo caso que trabajen juntos aprovecharlo.**

**Una vez fuera Brennan le pregunto a Booth:**

**-Que quería el "Gobierno"?- dijo ella con terror.**

**-Que me fuera a Iraq... - susurro el.**

**-QUEEEE!- su temor se hacia realidad.**

**-Tranquilizate ¿si?- dijo Booth cogiéndola del brazo- vamos a mi despacho allí te lo contare.**

**Cuando llegaron a la oficina Booth i Brennan cerraron las ventanas de y la puerta de manera que no se pudiera ver nada desde los pasillos.**

**Booth se sentó en la silla y le hizo un gente a Brennan para que se sentara encima suyo.**

**Estaban abrazados y Brennan le pregunto:**

**-Booth que te han dicho?-dijo preocupada temía que la volvieran a abandonar.**

**-Me han ofrecido ir a Iraq por mas del triple de dinero que gano aquí con el FBI.- dijo abrazándola ya que podría ser la ultima vez que lo haría.**

**-Y que vas hacer?**

**-Que voy hacer no, que he hecho!- dijo sonriendo le.**

**-Booth me estas asustando!**

**-Me he negado, les he dicho que aquí tengo un plan y que no puedo ir a Iraq- dijo mirándola fijamente.**

**-Porque lo has hecho?**

**-Porque la otra opción seria que te fueras conmigo allí y yo no quiero que dejes nada por mi.- dijo mirando esos ojos azules que le encantaban.**

**-No deberías haberlo hecho...- dijo Brennan con voz firme.**

**-Porque?**

**-Por que no quiero que dejes algo por mi- le dijo Brennan sonriente- tienes que hacerlo que mas quieras, Booth.**

**-Lo que mas quiero eres tu, y me quedare en DC, o es que quieres que me valla? Dijo bajando la mirada,pero en ese preciso momento entro Sully y los sorprendió abrazados muy acaramelados.**

**-Que haces aquí?- dijo Brennan a Sully.**

**-Que pasa ni un "ola"?- dijo acercándose a Brennan.**

**-Venga Sully, que haces aquí, hoy no trabajas, y este es mi despacho aun.**

**-Este es mi nuevo despacho queráis o no queráis.-dijo mirando fijamente a Brennan- valla no has cambiado nada- dijo acarariciandole la cara a Brennan.**

**-Booth, dile a este cabrón que no me toque- dijo Brennan cogiendo a Booth.**

**-Ya la has escuchado Sully, dejala, vale?**

**-O si no que? - dijo Sully desafiando a Booth.**

**-Sully no me hagas cabrear que mira que cuando me cabreo... - dijo Booth.**

**-Venga Booth, vamos al Jeffersonian – dijo cogiéndole de la mano – no vale la pena.**

**Booth y Brennan salieron de las oficinas del FBI, cuando Booth le dijo a Brennan:**

**Lo que te dije antes no era todo- dijo todo serio.**

**Aun ahí mas?**

**Si, pues como me negué a ir a Iraq me han dicho que o me voy a Iraq o me voy a Los Ángeles, a una base militar de las afueras.**

**I si no aceptas nada?**

**Me despedirán, y Bones no puedo dejar que me despidan.**

**Ya, ya lo se, no he pensado en pedírtelo.**

**Que nos pasara? - dijo mirándole profundamente.**

**No lo se, pero lo que si se, es que soy capaz de dejarlo todo por ti – cuando Brennan le dijo eso le dio un beso.- Booth, si todo el Jeffersonian se niega a trabajar con un agente del FBI, tendría que regresar el anterior, ¿no?**

**Pues, teóricamente si.**

**Pues ya tenemos la solución.**

**Así?- dijo sorprendido.**

**Si, mira si el Jeffersonian se pone en contra de Sully, tu no tendrías mas remedio que volver.**

**Bueno si, pero y si no funciona?- Brennan le dio un beso y le dijo- Funcionara.**

**Dicho y hecho paso un mes, Booth no tuvo otro remedio que irse a Los Ángeles, la pareja se veía cada fin de semana y Brennan le contaba todo lo que Sully hacia para conquistarla, ademas que se llamaban cada día, también le contó que habían perdido mas de seis casos en una semana y que Harcker lo tenia entre ceja y ceja.**

**Pasaron dos meses y medio, Brennan se pidió una vacaciones anticipadas de un mes no quería estar tanto tiempo sin Booth, los fines de semana no eran suficiente para ambos necesitaban estar juntos mas tiempo. Así que Brennan se fue un mes entero a ver a Booth a LA(los ángeles), pasado ese mes Brennan volvió al trabajo con una gran tristeza a ninguno de los dos les gustaba estar lejos del otro.**

**Cuando regreso no estaba tanto por los casos y perdieron muchos casos ademas que mientras su ausencia el Jeffersonian perdieron muchos casos que les dieron, asique ahora mas de lo mismo, los perdían todos los casos que les daban, asique el FBI acepto el intercambio de Booth-Sully, Booth volvió al Jeffersonian y Sully fue despedido por su incapacidad de lograr apenas un caso Brennan le dijo a Booth:**

**Ves, te lo dije que funcionaria. - y lo besó.**

**Si pero Sully puede volver – dijo Booth preocupado.**

**Pues que vuelva – dijo acariciándole la cara – Mira, Booth yo no se si mañana, dentro de una semana, un mes, no lo se con certeza cuanto tiempo estaremos juntos, la verdad me sorprende que aun estemos juntos, pero quiero aprovechar todo el tiempo contigo, Booth te quiero y no lo quiero echar a perder. - dijo Brennan muy seriamente.**

**Mientas caminaban por el Central Park he iban hablando de esto se cruzaron con Sully.**

**Ahora que os pillo a los dos. - dijo Sully pero recibió una llamada - Perdonad.**

**Booth y Brennan se miraban confusos, pero a Brennan no le hizo gracia que todo el mundo supiera que estaba con Booth, solo lo sabían muy pocas personas (Angela, Hodgins y Cam), asique lo llevaban en secreto, por eso si alguien les preguntaba ellos siempre decían "Solo somos compañeros de trabajo". Sully termino su llamada y continuo:**

**Vosotros sois pareja, verdad?**

**No, solo somos amigos – dijo Booth.**

**Bien, entonces porque te pones a la defensiva y muy pero que muy celoso cuando me acerco a Temperance? - acercándose cada vez mas a la mujer.**

**Pues porque no hace mucho me hiciste mucho daño y no quiero volverlo a repetir, y Booth lo único que hace es protegerme de ti.- dijo ella, muy tensa.**

**Entonces, si te digo que he cambiado y que quiero recuperarte que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, tu que dirías? - dijo Sully a pocos centímetros de la boca de Brennan y eso a Booth le enfermaba.**

**Pues te diría que eres un idiota... - pero fue interrumpida por Booth.**

**Bueno como veo que tenéis que hablar, mejor me voy, ya nos veremos Huesos.- dijo soltando a Brennan.**

**Pues la verdad...-empezó Sully.**

**Espera Booth, yo no tengo nada de que hablar con el- dijo cogiéndole otra vez para darle un abrazo.**

**Sully volvió a desaparecer, y mientras eso paso el tiempo Booth y Brennan hicieron su vida.**

_FIN FLASHBACK _

**Sully al escuchar toda la historia se quedo perplejo.**

**Y, bueno esto es todo, porque supongo que no querrás escuchar el resto de la historia hasta el día de hoy, no?- dijo Brennan.**

**No, no gracias esto es suficiente...- dijo Sully con la mirada en el suelo.**

**Bueno, es hora de irse a trabajar, Sully te vas a quedar toda la mañana aquí?- dijo Booth levantándose con Brennan.**

**he..., no,no oye puedo irme con vosotros, es que mi coche a pinchado rueda- dijo Sully.**

**Se quedaron pensativos, no les gustaba la idea pero como tenían que llevar a Brennan al Jeffersonian y Sully y Booth tenían que ir al FBI, no les importo, el camino fue silencioso, hasta que llegaron al Jeffersonian que Booth y Brennan al no acordarse de la presencia de Sully, se besaron fugazmente y se despidieron con un "_Te quiero"._**

**Camino al FBI Sully se sentó en el asiento delantero y empezó a hablar:**

**Booth, te puedo decir una cosa?**

**Si, dime – dijo no muy convencido, Booth.**

**No me voy a rendir – dijo sonriendo mirando para la carretera.**

**Como? - dijo Booth frenando en seco.**

**Si, me da igual que os valláis a casar y tengáis una hija, haré todo lo posible para recuperar a Temperance.- dijo saliendo del coche.**

**Pero te estas dando cuenta de lo que estas diciendo? - dijo Booth riéndose.**

**Si, ríete cuando la pierdas porque se de cuenta de que sigue enamorada de mi y vuelva conmigo si que te vas a reír, y ademas si Temperance no es mía no sera de nadie.**

**Que quieres decir con eso? - dijo Booth bajándose en medio de la carretera.**

**Ya lo has escuchado!- dijo Sully, allí se iba a armar una grande, habría una pelea, Sully continuo ablando.**

**Ya conocemos a Brennan, seguro que por el bien de su trabajo y por tu puesto del trabajo querrá que nos llevemos todos muy bien, y si la puta quiere que nos llevemos bien, yo me la llevare a la cama – dijo Sully riéndose a carcajadas y entonces Booth no puedo soportarlo y le pegó un puñetazo y le dijo:**

**no vuelvas a hablar así de Bones en tu puta vida, te queda claro? - dijo tirándolo al suelo.**

**De Bones? Así llamas a tu futura mujer, jaja, no me hagas reír! - dijo Sully levantándose. Entonces lo levantó cogiéndolo de la chaqueta y le dijo:**

**Si le llega a pasar algo a Temperance iré a por ti, te queda claro! - dijo muy enojado.**

**Ya, ya y no te preocupa que te engañe conmigo? - dijo Sully contento.**

**Si crees que me preocupa eso, lo llevas claro! Confió completamente en Bones para saber que ella nunca me hará algo así y yo a ella tampoco – dijo empujándole contra el coche.**

**Y que pasaría si tu zorita te engaña? - dijo Sully y eso fue el colmo de la paciencia de Booth, Booth cogió a Sully y le empezó a pegar puñetazos hasta desfigurar-le la cara pero Sully tampoco se quedo atrás, a Booth le sangraba el labio, la ceja y le rompió la nariz y tenia un morado en el ojo, entonces lo soltó y le dijo:**

**te he dicho que no hables así de Brennan, como la puedes querer si la tratas así! No te quiero volver a ver cerca de ella, vale! - le dejo tirado en el suelo y cuando se iba le dijo –cabrón, que es eso lo que eres, un CABRON! - se dio la media vuelta y cogió el coche medio mareado y se fue al Jeffersonian, allí habría un botiquín, mientras conducía llamo a Harcker para que mandara a alguien a recoger a Sully, se encontraba medio tirado en la carretera, sangrando. Una vez Booth llego al Jeffersonian caminaba de lado a lado muy mareado, no se encontraba muy bien, Sully sabia pegar muy bien ademas sabia el punto dedil de Booth, la primera que vio a Booth caminando de esa manera fue Cam, cuando lo vio fue a socorrerlo, pero Booth no puedo aguantar mas tiempo consciente y se desmayo. Cam llamo a Angela:**

**Angela, corre ven!**

**Que pasa? - dijo saliendo a toda pastilla.**

**Es Booth, llama a Brennan, date prisa, esta grave! - dijo rápidamente.**

**Brennan! - grito Angela, ya que ella se encontraba en su despacho.**

**Brennan al salir del despacho y ver a Booth allí tirado en el suelo inconsciente, fue corriendo y grito:**

**Booth! - cogiéndolo de la cabeza – llevarlo a mi despacho, pero que ha pasado? - dijo mirando a Angela y Cam.**

**Tiene heridas graves por todos lados es mejor que llamemos a una ambulancia – dijo Angela.**

**Ya están en camino – dijo Brennan muy preocupada – que le ha podido pasar... si a venido hasta aquí es porque quería avisarme de algo, pero de que?- mientas Brennan pensaba en voz alta, trasladaron a Booth al hospital. Cuando el doctor salio le dijo a Brennan:**

**Temperance Brennan?**

**Si, doctor como esta? - dijo levantándose un poco nerviosa.**

**Pues tuvo muchos golpes en unos puntos muy claves,pero se recuperara, los síntomas son de una pelea con otra persona, sabe quien puede ser? Lo dijo porque a judgar por las heridas de las manos del paciente el otro a tenido el mejor día, Booth a sido el que peor recibió – dijo el doctor – pero tranquila señorita, dentro de unas horas el agente se tiene que terminar la anestesia y se despertara – y dicho esto el doctor se retiro. Brennan entro en la habitación, le cogió de la mano herida y le miraba profundamente.**

**Pasaron tres horas y Brennan se quedo dormida en la mano de Booth, Booth se despertó y al mover la mano despertó a Brennan.**

**Booth estas bien? - dijo Brennan acariciándole la mejilla.**

**Estas bien? - dijo el con un intento de levantase de la cama.**

**Claro que estoy bien, se puede saber que te ha pasado? Me has pegado un susto de muerte Booth! - le dijo preocupada.**

**Bueno ha sido Sully, pero el también se a llevado lo suyo – dijo orgulloso.**

**Como que Sully, que a pasado?**

**Entonces Booth le contó todo lo que hacia pasado entre Booth y Sully hacia unas horas antes y Brennan estaba alucinando.**

**siento la tardanza pero espero que aya merecido la pena, la verdad es que no puedo tocar mucho el pc pero ya queda menos! Este fic contiene 21 capítulos y queda muy poquito y seguiré con el otro fic espero que os guste espero comentarios! un beso(:**


End file.
